Unexpected Turn of Events
by number1brawlfan
Summary: Years before the events of Transformers Prime, Blurr had disappeared. No one knew what happened to him, or if he was even alive. Fast forward to the beginning of season 2 and the Autobots are in for a surprise when they find Blurr in stasis. What happened to him? What did the Decepticons want with him? And, while unraveling some of Blurr's past, is he still a target?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fic that I've kind of been sitting on for a while, back when I started getting into the Transformers fandom. I don't know how frequently this will be updated. I'll try to keep a good update schedule, but I am working on Bound and will be going through a request or two.**

* * *

A door ajar aboard the Nemesis was an uncommon anomaly. Especially since only one Decepticon seemed to be around. With a devious smirk, Starscream gazed outside the opening, starting at the ground. He had just gotten rid of a load. A load that had cycles of study. A load that he was meaning to dispose of. During his time as leader, Starscream had found it useless, but was unable to get rid of it because of some of the Decepticons that were firmly loyal to Megatron, specifically Soundwave, didn't want him to. Several voices in the distance caught his attention, immediately causing him to close the door and go further into the ship.

* * *

Arcee and Bulkhead raced through the desert in search of clues. It had been a few days since they had last seen any signs of the Decepticons. And unfortunately, that also meant that Optimus was still unaccounted for. None of them got much rest. And after Arcee's failed attempt to get a glimpse of the Nemesis, she had started getting obsessive with finding their leader.

Something caught Arcee's optic, causing her to curiously inspect what she caught a glimpse of. Bulkhead followed close behind. Arcee hoped it could have been a clue. Something that could lead them to their wayward leader. If what she saw had some sort of meaning that was all that mattered.

As they got closer, they transformed out of their vehicle forms. Curiosity turned to horror once Arcee realized what they had found. Bulkhead didn't get a chance to inquire about her change in demeanor. His optics focused on what she had spotted, and was concerned with what he saw.

"Scrap." Bulkhead anxiously groaned.

* * *

The ground bridge opened instantly lighting up the base with a soft humming sound emitting from it. Ratchet stood several feet from it annoyed. When he received a call from Arcee to open a ground bridge after what seemed to be a brief patrol, Ratchet couldn't help but be irked by the call.

All the while, Jack, Miko, and Raf were watching the ground bridge. They were curious about the call, and Arcee's apparent urgency was interesting. Bumblebee, who had arrived after patrol shortly after patrol, was also curious.

"What could possibly be so important that you need a ground bridge so soon?" Ratchet inquired as he heard Arcee and Bulkhead coming through the bridge.

Arcee was the first to come through the bridge with Bulkhead not too far behind. In Bulkhead's arms was an unconscious figure. Ratchet gasped, recognizing what, or more specifically who, Bulkhead was carrying. It was a mech that Ratchet hadn't seen in ages.

He was a cerulean blue mech with black upper arms and legs. Blue structures surrounded his forearms with the top covered by cerulean armor and had white digits. His face plate was white and his helm was cerulean with a blue markings and a blue structure protruding out of the top of his helm. His pedes were a combination of his alt modes wheels and what would be considered normal pedes. On his chassis had a faded, nearly scratched off Autobot insignia.

"Get him over to the med bay, quick." Ratchet ordered, leading the way.

Bulkhead didn't need to be told twice, rushing the stasis mech to the table. Once he lied the mech down, Ratchet immediately began scanning the mech. He needed to find out how much damage there was and needed to know what caused the mech to be in stasis.

Jack, Miko, and Raf got closer to the action while making sure to stay out of the way. There was a bit of chaos with Ratchet's frantic observation. Then there was Bulkhead and Arcee, who were watching the scene cautiously. Whoever this mech was, there was definitely something important about him.

"Who's this?" Jack inquired.

No one seemed to hear him. They all seemed too invested in their recent discovery to notice. Jack wasn't offended, but was going to ask a little louder so he could get their attention. However, Miko had other plans, beating him to the punch.

"Hey, who's the big blue?" Miko loudly repeated, grabbing everyone's attention.

None of them seemed to appreciate her loud intervention, but she had their attention. Ratchet's attention quickly went back to the mech, leaving Arcee and Bulkhead to answer her question. Arcee crossed her arms.

"This is Blurr." Bulkhead introduced. "He's an Autobot, whose specialty is speed. He used to be a racer, one of, if not the best, before joining the Autobots as a reconnaissance and undercover agent. He and Wheeljack got along pretty well too."

The trio were impressed with the synopsis.

"He worked under one of Optimus' key lieutenants." Arcee added. "He's young and reckless, which was why he was placed there."

That gave them a bigger picture of their unexpected visitor. However, that didn't explain the urgency they found their newly named acquaintance in need of.

"Why the sudden urgency?" Jack asked. "Assuming he's a good Autobot, this seems a little excessive."

Arcee and Bulkhead went silent. It was clear that the statement troubled them. Neither seemed comfortable answering the question.

"Things got crazy before Cybertron's demise." Ratchet explained. "Cybertronians were thrown into chaos. Some were able to be safely relocated. Others weren't so lucky." Ratchet entered in a few notes on the screen for further study. "From what I was told, Blurr snuck out to go to a race and he wasn't seen after that."

That synopsis shocked Jack, Miko, and Raf. Even though they barely knew this new Autobot, it was terrible to think that he could just disappear. It didn't help that he seemed to be barely older than Bumblebee, the youngest of the Autobots.

"Everyone had their speculations." Acree admitted. "Some thought he was killed. Others thought the stress caught up to him and he defected to start anew."

"He was in an area that had a heavy flow of Decepticon activity." Bulkhead recalled. "Some of us, Wheeljack especially, believed that he was captured for information or bait. He was a prominent figure."

"When no one had heard anything after cycles of silence, everyone began to question whether or not he was alive." Arcee looked at the stasis mech. "Though I suppose that question has finally been answered."

Everyone observed Blurr. Ratchet was done with his scans and was trying to get a full prognosis on his condition. The only certain thing that he was able to get that was Blurr somehow managed to put himself in a self-induced stasis.

"Is he going to be okay?" Raf asked.

"I don't know." Ratchet sighed. "He's always had issues, but I won't know the extent of his damage until I can get him online."

Ratchet's train of thought was interrupted by the monitor sounding off. Pulling up the source of the noise, the image of Starscream popped up. It came with a message, pulling everyone back into the issue they had been so heavily invested in. Optimus Prime, and a possible lead to his location.

* * *

 **If anyone reading this that follows my DC content, don't worry. I still will be posting DC oriented stuff, such as the aforementioned Bound and I'll probably start another 5 plus 1 soon (the Bruce and Dick one from my poll this time). I'm just uploading some different content so I can have a little variety on here, as well as working on some older fic ideas of mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now with this chapter with, I did follow a little bit of Orion Pax part 2. Mostly with the conversation between Bulkhead, Ratchet and Starscream. At least up to the point where Starscream mentions the Space Bridge. So if you're wondering why that seems familiar that's why. I used the quotes, but used some exposition between certain points. AFter that though, it's my own conversation while Ratchet fixes up Starscream.**

* * *

When inspecting the signal, Ratchet had discovered that Starscream supposedly had information on Optimus. He promised to relay what he knew about the location of their leader, but only if he came alone with medical supplies. It was suspicious to say the least, given Starscream's faulty track record, but the group knew that they could not to risk losing a chance to find Optimus.

It was decided that Ratchet would go to the coordinates that Starscream had sent. However, he wasn't going to go alone. Instead, he would be accompanied by Bulkhead as a precaution. At least that would give Ratchet an offensive edge if need be. And while he would investigate Starscream's claims, Arcee and Jack would continue to discuss their plan for what to do with the Key to Vector Sigma.

Arcee activated the ground bridge. Once opened, Arcee, Bumblebee, Jack, Raf, and Miko watched the medic and wreaker go through it. And while Arcee watched the ground bridge to provide assistance if necessary, Bumblebee turned his attention towards their unresponsive visitor.

Ratchet was the first to make it through the bridge, with Bulkhead not too far behind, ready to attack if necessary. Upon spotting Starscream, they were a little surprised by his condition. He was sitting on the ground and his leg was leaking.

"I told you to come alone." Starscream whined.

"And since when do we listen to you?" Bulkhead argued, pulling out his mace.

Starscream groaned. He looked at his leg with discomfort, which was part of the reason that he called them. Even if he was too proud to admit that it was his major reason for doing so.

"Have sympothay, I'm leaking here."

"Then I suggest you speak quickly." Ratchet suggested. "Has Optimus been harmed in any way?"

Starscream wasn't surprised that they were asking about their leader first, but he did find it annoying. He rolled his optics.

"He's fine. Can't you see I'm the one who's been injured here?"

"Where is he?" Bulkhead loudly questioned.

"Where do you think? On Megatron's ship."

"Which is located where?" Ratchet interrogated.

Starscrem dryly chuckled at the question. Part of him wondered if the medic really just asked him that. It wasn't exactly stationary.

"Now? Who knows. It's a ship. It moves. It took me months to track, only to get fired upon."

"You would've gone through the trouble of calling me here unless you had information to trade. Real information."

Starscream sighed in defeat. Clearly, he wasn't going to get assistance until he gave them some sort of answer.

"Very well." Starscream accepted. "You're beloved leader may have lost his senses. He goes by the name Orion Pax now. And it seems Megatron has lead him to believe he's a Decepticon."

"Tell us something we don't know." Bulkhead challenged.

Starscream gasped. It was a surprise to hear that they seemed to know that already. It blew his plan in for a loop.

"What?" Starscream gasped. "How could you know that?"

Neither Bulkhead nor Ratchet were amused with hid response. It was clear that they were not going to get much out of Starscream. This venture was turning out to be nothing more than a waste of time.

"We're wasting our time." Ratchet scoffed.

Bulkhead and Ratchet turned around and started to make their way back to the Ground Bridge. That caused Starscream to jump slightly. He had to think of an excuse to keep them there to help him.

"Wait." Starscream pleaded. "That's all I have. Really. You can't just leave me like this."

They stopped and gave Starscream skeptical attention. They were impatient and doubted that they could get anything out of Starsream. However, there could have been a chance with the proper incentive.

"Unless you know where Megatron's hiding his space bridge, you can stay here and rust." Bulkhead.

Starscream gasped. Not only was he offended by the implication that he had been left out of such a project, but it did give him the opportunity to get help.

"A space bridge? Do you mean to tell me that they actually finished building it without my supervision?"

That sparked Bulkhead and Ratchet's interest. Even if it was suspicious, they had to find out for sure. They needed to follow any and all leads.

"It hurts most right here doctor." Starscream chuckled, gesturing towards his leg.

Ratchet approached Starscream with Bulkhead keeping an eye on everything. Ratchet opened his medical kit and brought out some cleaning fluid and a laser. The laser would help seal the wound and the fluid would do as it namesake intended. He was about to work on the appendage, before pausing, causing Starscream to groan.

"Talk." Ratchet demanded. "Or else I won't do anything."

"Fine." Starscream gruffly agreed, prompting Ratchet to get started. "After the explosion of our previous bridge and finding Mehgatron in stasis, I started to create a new one. I haven't keep an eye on it much since Megatrons awakening, but I know it's not too far from here."

"Where is it?" Ratchet inquired.

"I'll get you the coordinates when you're done." Starscream reassured. "Now, if you plan on infiltrating it, you should be prepared for some recruits and will need to disable communications. You can figure out the rest."

Ratchet finished his work without giving much of a response. He appreciated the information, but Bulkhead was a little suspicious about the information. Something felt odd about how easy Starscream was willing to relay it.

"How do we know that you're not leading us into a trap?" Bulkhead skeptically asked.

"What do I have to lose at this point?" Starscream argued. "As I've said, my warm welcome went up in flames. Plus, I did release your little blue speedster."

Bulkhead and Ratchet jolted in surprise. Blurr's discovery was still a recent occurrence, so the fact that Starscream was aware that he was freed was stunning.

"You released Blurr?" Ratchet interrogated.

"Indeed. It's not like he'll be missed."

"Explain."

"Why should I? I gave you the information you wanted and you fixed my injury."

Rachet forced the laser against Starscream, causing it to burn him. Starscream shrieked in pain. His limbs spastically twitched in distress.

"Okay! Okay." Starscream screamed. "I'll talk."

Ratchet stopped his torture, putting the instrument down. Starscream stiffly sighed as he stretched his legs out. He wasn't sure if he should have said that

"Yes, he was our prisoner." Starscream began. "I shouldn't really say our prisoner. Technically, he was Shockwave's."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Ratchet frantically interrupted. "You're telling us that Shockwave, one of Megatron's top Decepticons, was keeping him prisoner? What possibly for?"

"Who knows." Starscream admitted. "He kept his intentions under wraps. Unless he told Megatron in passing."

"Why get rid of him?"

"As far as I know nothing's been done with him. He's been in stasis for ages and has been collecting dust. He has probably been forgotten about and his disappearance won't matter."

Starscream stood up, stretching his entire frame. He tested how much his leg could take, which was surprisingly well. He could put most of his weight on it knowing that it would get better soon.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to." Starscream excused.

"The coordinates." Ratchet bluntly reminded.

"Of course."

He pulled out a data pad from subspace and handed it to Ratchet. To make sure that Starcream kept his word, Ratchet inspected it. To his relief, it did have a set of coordinates. All they needed to do was inspect them. When Ratchet stood up, Starscream was gone. The sound of his alt form was getting farther by the second.

Ratchet turned back to Bulkhead and the Ground Bridge. He didn't have to say anything for Bulkhead to get the point. They got what they came for and now they could move forward and find Optimus and activate the Key of Vector Sigma. And with the new information about Blurr, it gave them something to look into. And it was all thanks to Starscream.

* * *

 **I'll admit, this may start up a little slow. Since I have this starting with the season 2 premier (Orion Pax 1 to 3) I will be going through that while adding Blurr's presence to it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry** **for the slight delay. I wanted to get this up yesterday, but I was tired.**

* * *

When Ratchet and Bulkhead returned, the Autobots had devised a plan to rescue their wayward leader. Ratchet avoided letting their insight into Blurr's capture, wanting to wait until Optimus was back. It was a stress that the team currently didn't need.

The plan was to find the Space Bridge and deal with the Vehicons and disabling the communications. Once that was done, Arcee and Jack would go through it, to Cybertron, so they could get answers. Agent Fowler provided a space suit in order to protect Jack, since there was no way of telling what the atmosphere on Cyberton was like. June was still concerned that her son had to do this, but managed to accept it.

All the while, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee would cover the Space Bridge. They would keep suspicions off of the area and deal with any Vehicons that came their way. They could also pinpoint Megatron's ship when needed.

That left Agent Fowler, June, Miko, and Raf to tend to the base. They would be in charge of the ground bridge for when they needed to get back.

"Let's get going." Ratchet firmly requested, leading the team towards the activated ground bridge.

"Wait." Raf spoke up. "What do you want to do with Blurr?"

Ratchet looked back at the mech in question. Blurr was still in stasis. Ratchet had a few theories about when Blurr could wake up, but he had his doubts that he would at this point.

"I doubt he'll wake up soon." Ratchet deduced. "He's not on a condition to wake up soon. If he does though, call me. I'll send Bumblebee or Bulkhead back to help."

"Okay."

With that, the group went through the ground bridge, disappearing in a ball of light. Once they were gone, Raf turned the ground bridge off, waiting for Ratchet's signal, while Miko bounced over to the unconscious mech. She needed to keep herself busy and was curious about their new arrival.

"So what do you think his story is?" Miko questioned. "I mean, we know he was captured by the Cons, but what do you think his story is?"

"Well Ratchet did say that he served under one of Prime's head lieutenants." Fowler recalled, approaching the teen. "He doesn't seem to have the build for heavy combat, so intel was probably the better position."

"That doesn't sound like much fun. Definitely not an interesting reason to get captured by the Cons kind of fun."

"If you have information on one's enemies, forcing it out of someone like him can be an option."

"How can you guys sit around and talk like nothing's going on?" June anxiously chimed in.

June couldn't help but worry about Jack. She may have allowed his journey, but as the only parent there, she definitely felt her anxiety kick in. Even with Arcee with him, who she trusted greatly, it was troubling knowing that her son could possibly get hurt.

Fowler could sense her anxiety and decided to approach June. He knew he wasn't the best when it came to these kinds of topics. He could try, with a good amount of blunt honesty.

"He'll be fine." Fowler comforted. "He's with the best people he can be with. That's not to say that there won't be risks, but he's in good hands."

"But he's out there in unknown territory."

"I know, but we've got to be hopeful. Before you know it, they'll contact us, or better yet, they'll be back."

An hour and a half later, they would hear Ratchet call over the intercom, letting them know that they had found Optimus and were able to reinstate his memories. And when June asked, it was confirmed that Jack was there, alive and unharmed. That in itself was a huge relief. Even with the fighting that was currently going on.

Raf opened a ground Bridge on Ratchet's command. They had to act fast to get everyone through, without Megatron following. That they did. Once they were in the clear, Raf immediately closed the ground bridge, and thankfully, they didn't bring any unwelcomed guests.

The Autobots took a moment to reveal in their success, allowing everyone to calm down. They were grateful to have their leader return. And although he didn't remember much about what happened while he was with the Decepticons, he was able to accept that it happened and that it was over.

With that said, he studied his surroundings. While everything appeared unchanged, one thing did seem new. The blue mech in the med bay was a curious sight. Like the others, Optimus had no idea what happened to Blurr, or if he was even alive.

"We recently came across him while search for you." Ratchet filled in. "Thank to Starscream that is. And apparently, Shockwave was keeping him prisoner."

That was a surprise. Not just to Optimus, but to the rest of the Autobots and the humans. The Cybertronians knew the name, one even knowing the face. It was a name that was synonymous with pain and suffering. Cold, calculated curiosity. The humans were curious, and given the tone of Ratchet's voice concerned.

"He hasn't gotten up, and I'm beginning to wonder why he is." Ratchet stated. "And it's not like we can ask." Ratchet looked at the bed. "He's healthy in a lot of ways, but I know somethings wrong."

As if on cue, Blurr's vitals spiked, causing him to wake up. But calmly was the last thing on his mind. He frantically scanned the area, uncertain as to where he was. The last thing he had was a memory of being surrounded before blacking out.

"No, no, no, no." Blurr repeated.

He got off of the bed, ready to bolt. However, his legs didn't want to cooperate after being of them for so long. What should have been quick running, turned into spastic stumbling. He rolled, smacking a rocky wall.

Everyone wanted to approach him, but Ratchet put up a servo to stop them. He gestured towards Optimus, letting him know that he could. He was the face of the Autobots, so maybe Blurr needed to see him to know everything was okay. Ratchet slowly walked towards him, with Optimus close by. All Blurr could to do was watch.

"It's okay." Ratchet tried to comfort, kneeling down.

"You're safe old friend." Optimus greeted, crouching in front of him.

Blurr's optics finally adjusted to his surroundings and who was around him. It took him a moment, but he realized that he was in the presence of the Autobots. It was in this moment that his energy drained.

"Op… Optimus?" Blurr wearily named.

"Yes." Optimus confirmed. "You are safe now."

With his conformation received and relished, Blurr let himself go back into stasis. Falling forward, he was grabbed by Ratchet. It was a pain to witness. For everyone. The fear in Blurr's optics was depressing and his general response was painful.

"What was that?" Miko loudly asked.

"What you would call a minor panic attack." Ratchet deduced. "He has those more frequently than I would like, but it happens." He looked at Blurr. "This does however give me an idea as to what caused his stasis." Ratchet stood up and drahgged Blurr back to the bed. "He knows how to force himself into stasis in the event he was captured and was either going to be interrogated, tortured, or on the verge of a panic attack."

"Do you think he did this upon capture?" Arcee asked.

"No. When I did my initial scan, I found that his stasis was induced not too long before leaving Cybertron. Probably a stellar cycle or two after his capture and before Megatron's ship left the planet."

"What does that have to do with now?" Bulkhead asked. "Or his random moment of consciousness?"

"I'm guessing the sporadic panic attack was a routine one. He's been out for so long that he had to release the energy. His frame never gives out or rests for longer than a cycle at most, so if a panic attack forced him up, he had to of been out for longer than that."

"Which means?" Bumblebee beeped.

"Which means, if we want to override this forced stasis, I'm going to need to give him an Energon shot." He felt the children's confused curiosity. "It's like what you Earthlings call an adrenaline shot."

"Will it work?" Optimus inquired.

"It should."

"Then do it."

* * *

 **Whether or not you're familiar with the Cybertronian time system. I am used the IDW version of a Stellar cycle (7.5 months) and the G1 UK comics version of cycle (12 hours) because they were the closest to what I was looking for as far as time frames.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I should probably explain this now. You'll probably notice that Blurr will have an issue with being online in a following chapter. That will have to do with him needing one rare and unusual request to out due a self shutdown. They way I had it, Blurr's forced shutdown was used as a defense mechanism for both himself and to prevent Autobot information from getting out.**

* * *

Ratchet working on the perfect energon concoction in order to get Blurr online. Once processed, he approached the blue mech. Ratchet acted quick, injecting the fluid into the speedster's arm. Once it was all in him, everyone watched and waited. With little to go on, it was only a matter of time.

Blurr's frame jolted, taking in the energon with stride, causing the room to sigh in relief. His optics slowly started to light up and was followed by a conscious sigh. The blue mech slowly sat up, observing his surroundings. With that came the memory of where he was, who he was with, and how he reacted. It was Optimus who decided to make the first move, knowing that he should be the one to approach Blurr with just the right amount of caution.

"Greetings Blurr." Optimus softly greeted. "You've been away for quite some time."

Blurr didn't respond initially, processing his statement. It took him a moment to realize the meaning behind it and the actuality of it. Not only had he not seen his home world in a while, but he hadn't seen his leader in ages.

"Indeed I have sir." Blurr slowly acknowledged, rubbing the back of his helm. "The last time I saw you was several solar cycles before the race on the edge of Kaon."

"Indeed it was." Optimus recalled. "And a lot has changed since then." Optimus let out a sigh, knowing he had to be gentle with his next response. "I know this may be hard, but do you think you could tell us what happened? You were their prisoner for so long that we would like to know something."

Blurr's shoulders dropped. He expected this to come up. It wasn't like it could be avoided. Not with his long absence and sudden reappearance. His upper frame leaned forward.

"I guess I'll start from the night I disappeared." Blurr began.

 _After completing a race on the other side of Iacon, Blurr stopped by a local pub for a breather and to be a little social. He ordered his usual drink and observed the scenery, recognizing some of the normal clientele. There were some new faces, as to be expected, but they would adjust in time._

 _"Hey speedy." Wheeljack greeted, taking the seat next to the blue mech. "Congrats on the win."_

 _"Thanks." Blurr accepted with a proud grin as Wheeljack gestured towards the bartender for his usual. "It was nothing."_

 _"Still. It looked like there was some stiff competition."_

 _Blurr shrugged. As much as he could counter argue the point, he didn't want to come off as too cocky. Instead he took a sip of his energon cocktail._

 _"How are going to explain this to Ultra Magnus?" Wheeljack asked with a smug grin. "You know he doesn't like when you sneak off for these, and you know he'll hear about this if he hasn't already."_

 _"I'll figure something out." Blurr shrugged off._

 _A beeping sound went off, causing Blurr to pull out a tablet from his subspace. Flicking through a few screens, he realized that he had gotten a message._

 _"Don't tell magnus, but it looks like I've got another race." Blurr stated, standing up._

 _"That was quick." Wheeljack admitted. "Where at?"_

 _Blurr nervously smirked. He rolled his shoulder struts before putting the tablet away. he tried to look as innocent as possible._

 _"Oh, you know, around."_

 _Blurr was being evasive. Wheeljack knew it. Usually when Blurr didn't wat to be up front with his ventures, he'd try to shrug it off and act like it wasn't too far. Then there was his body language, which Wheeljack had started to read since Blurr's indoctrination into Ultra Magnus' unit._

 _"Where is it Blurr?" Wheeljack repeated, this time more sternly._

 _At that moment, he knew he couldn't avoid Wheeljack's question. When his voice got low and he called him by name like that, Blurr knew better than try to lie to him. Blurr sighed on defeat._

 _"Tarn." Blurr admitted._

 _The room seemed to go quiet around them at the mention of that city. Wheeljack's optics burned into Blurr. He was concerned and almost pissed to hear that the race was there._

 _"Blurr, you know that's near Kaon." Wheeljack lectured. "The stadium stationed almost literally on the boarder. Are you crazy?"_

 _"I've gone there three other times."_

 _"What?!"_

 _Wheeljack's reaction was enough to make Blurr regret saying that. While his races weren't that big of a secret to the wreaker, this particular location was. Mostly because of this kind of reaction._

 _"Yeah," Blurr admitted, "while doing some recon, I found a safe detour into the city without alerting the Decepticons."_

 _"You know I can' allow this." Wheeljack stated._

 _"Please." Blurr begged, with a pleasing look in his optics. "It's just one race. I'll be safe and I'll be back before anybody knows I'm gone. I promise."_

 _Wheeljack glared at the blue mech with annoyance. He didn't like this, even if he approved of Blurr's racing ventures. But at the same time, he knew that Blurr wouldn't stop begging. Wheeljack also questioned Blurr's previous travels there and his 'safe passage'. It was good that he had one, but he didn't trust it. But at the same time, he was brought back to the previous begging notion. If Blurr didn't beg him until annoyance, Wheeljack knew Blurr would sneak out anyway. Wheeljack was caught in a hard spot._

 _"Fine," Wheeljack reluctantly agreed, "but I expect you to contact me when you get there."_

 _Blurr cheered. A second race that solar cycle was amazing on its own. But now that he got Wheeljack's approval, Blurr was excited._

 _"I will." Blurr agreed, heading for the door. "Maybe I'll even bring back a trophy."_

 _Blurr hastily exited the pub. While he may have had time, he just wanted to get there soon. That left Wheeljack in the pub on his own, lost in what he had just approved of._

* * *

 _The string of alleyways and busy subsection were enough to cloud Blurr's presence as he made his way through the city. No one seemed to acknowledge him, which was a thankful approach. However, something didn't feel right._

 _Blurr started to carefully scan his surroundings. The eerie surroundings of the alleyway finally started to set in. Shuffling startled him, causing Blurr to frantically look around._

 _"Who's there?" Blurr blindly questioned._

 _He continued to look around to no avail. He didn't have time to react before he was blasted by a weapon. The force of it was enough to knock Blurr out._

"When I awoke, I found myself in Shockwave's lab." Blurr stated. "He was using me for experiments, studies, and attempted to extract information from me."

"What caused you to offline yourself?" Ratchet asked.

"I was moved to Megatron's ship ahead of Shockwave, who wanted to finish a few things up before reporting back." Blurr nervously eyed his servos remembering what followed. "When he didn't show up, it was decided that I could be used as bait and to force any and all intel that I had out of me. So I offlined myself, hoping that they's either kill me or you'd find me."

Everyone looked at him with intrigue and horror. They didn't know what was worse. The capture and testing, the unintended consequences of his rebellion, or the fact he was willing to die to prevent any and all Autobot secrets safe. Optimus was the only one to speak up.

"I want you to take it easy." Optimus requested. "As much as I want to lecture you on your ill-advised decision and the following effects, I'm just glad that you're safe now."

"Understood." Blurr accepted. "And I am sorry for my error in judgement."

"I know."

With a gesture, Optimus let them know to leave it at that. With his return, he wanted to try and get to know what he might have missed and try to get started on locating the vague memories that were the Iacon relics. Blurr lied back down. Getting used to the new arrangements was going to be different, but hopefully not too difficult.

* * *

 **So yeah, Blurr will be awake for another chapter or two before I get to that topic I mentioned earlier.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here we have an update with another flashback.**

* * *

Blurr spent most of his time trotting around the base. Optimus wanted him to stay homebound in the base for the time being, to which Blurr willingly agreed. They could agree that it was in his best interest to stay out of sight until Optimus and Ratchet could agree that he was ready to get out. It was a reasonable request and it gave him enough space to move around.

It also gave Blurr the chance to study their base. They were able to make up a room for him, but he wanted to get a good look at it as a whole. He toured each member's room, noting the personality that each Autobot brought to them.

Bulkhead's was roomy and full of equipment for a wreaker. Arcee's was organized and covered with memorabilia of her past partners. Ratchet's room housed a number of medical data pads and tools. Bumblebee had various Earthling car models and some items that belonged to his creators. Optimus' was probably the most basic. It was tidy with little to no personal items. The only thing to catch Blurr's optic was a holocube that was projecting a small model of Cybertron.

Blurr was alone in the base with Ratchet. Bumblebee was trying to work without his T-cog while the others were scattering to try and find clues about the Iacon relics that Megatron seemed to be hunting. Secrecy was Blurr's only friend at this point in time.

When Blurr entered the common room, he saw the group in the med bay. Bumblebee was lying on the bed while Ratchet held his damaged T-cog. It was clear that Ratchet was going to try to put it back with the hope that it would still work.

Watching Ratchet work made Blurr feel nervous. Not because he didn't believe in Ratchet, but because he had a bitter feeling in his mouth. It left him with a crude memory.

 _Blurr was strapped to a table as Shockwave sorted through his tools. He had been examining the frame of the blue Autobot, but wanted to go deeper. Physically, Blurr wasn't too impressive. His body didn't support strength. Not that he couldn't be, but he wasn't built like a wreaker or a gladiator. He had a lean build, a product of his creators, which was exactly what his line of duty and ability needed._

 _It was the inner mechanisms of the speedster that were particularly interesting. Shockwave wanted to know why Blurr was the way he was. Shockwave approached Blurr with a surgical instrument, causing Blurr to shutter with anxiety._

" _Your fear is expected." Shockwave stated. "But you have nothing to worry about. Whatever I take will be returned to its rightful place."_

 _The instrument turned on, sounding off with a whirling noise. It aimed for a part of Blurr's frame with precision. Blurr released a scream of pain as the blade made its first cut._

"Are you okay?" Arcee asked, snapping her fingers in front of Blurr.

It took a moment for Blurr to register Arcee's ques. He looked at her in a slight daze. Once he registered Arcee's question, Blurr's helm shook.

"I'm fine." Blurr sighed.

Arcee had a hard time believing him. The look in his optics spoke volumes. Something was bothering him and Arcee could feel it.

"Come with me." Arcee requested, nudging Blurr.

Blurr stared at her confused. His attention bounced around the room. No one really seemed to give them much attention, not wanting to get involved. When her stance refused to waiver, Blurr decided to answer.

"Okay." Blurr agreed.

* * *

Arcee guided him out of the base. There was one place that she knew he would be comfortable talking. And since it was around the base, Arcee knew that he'd be safe.

"You zoned out back there." Arcee observed. "Care to share?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blurr denied.

Arcee was familiar with this kind of denial. Having perfected the suppression of her own past, she could easily see it in others. It was just a matter of drawing it out.

"Look, I know I can't exactly relate to what happened to you," Arcee admitted, "but I understand the turmoil you must find yourself processing. You can talk to me."

Blurr appreciated the support. He had heard about Arcee's previous partner, Tailgate, before his capture, so he knew that Arcee had some experience with trauma. And though not upfront about it, he could tell that she was trying to be sympathetic. Blurr took a deep breath.

"I just had a flashback." Blurr sighed. "Seeing Ratchet work on Bumblebee resurfaced a memory. A memory of being opened up and dissected for 'study'."

Arcee could see how a memory like that could occur. While Bumblebee's procedure was a positive one, the negative affiliation was understandable.

"That's awful." Arcee sighed, knowing that was all she could say.

"Yeah." Blurr agreed.

Blurr started to loose balance. He hunched forward, tripping over his pedes. Arcee grabbed him, confused.

"Blurr?" Arcee called.

There was no response. Blurr was offline once again. The only problem was that there was no reason that Arcee knew of that was causing this.

* * *

 **This chapter is a little shorter than expected, but it does get across what I wanted. The next chapter will bring in Wheeljack and explain Blurr's collapse.**


	6. Chapter 6

**And now we've got Wheeljack.**

* * *

Arcee dragged Blurr back into the base. She set him on one of the beds to the confusion of the others. Thankfully, Blurr wasn't that heavy, but the fact that he passed out was annoying. He just woke up and shouldn't be this tired. Ratchet was the first to inspect the situation, approaching the duo.

"What happened?" Ratchet stiffly asked, pulling open a scanner.

"I don't know." Arcee stated. "We were just talking. He was just starting to open up a little bit when he just collapsed without much warning."

Ratchet groaned in annoyance. He had just fixed Bumblebee so having to deal with this was stressful. Especially since he felt like this shouldn't have happened to begin with.

"What is wrong with you?" Ratchet sighed.

He tried to speculate what could be wrong and how he should try to fix it. The energon injection should have worked which would force Ratchet to have to rethink his approach. He mentally grumbled at his distaste for the situation. Especially, since it had been so long since he had to deal with Blurr and his unique physiology.

"Wait, he was under Wheeljack's supervision, wasn't he?" Bulkhead noted.

"Yeah." Ratchet stiffly confirmed. "Not exactly one of Ultra Magnus' best decision if you ask me. Not that he really asked me about it. Why?"

"I'm just thinking," Bulkhead admitted, scrating the back of his helm, "since he has spent a lot of time with Blurr, maybe he knows something about this that we don't."

Ratchet could admit, it wasn't a bad idea. It did have its merits. The only people who knew extensively about Blurr and his history was Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack. Ratchet knew somethings and was there when he was born, but they might know something he didn't or may have forgotten. And since the former's status was currently unknown, it was safe to assume that Wheeljack knew something and was willing to help.

"It's worth a shot." Ratchet agreed.

* * *

Wheeljack entered through the ground bridge with enthusiasm and curiosity. He was glad to see everyone again, but he was a little confused as to why they had called him up. As he observed the base, their reasoning became apparent.

When he saw Blurr, he rushed over to the offline mech. He was stunned to see Blurr, having last seen him leaving the bar on Cybertron. Wheeljack was glad to see the mech alive, there was no denying that, but he wasn't expecting to see Blurr. He wanted to know the details and he was going to get some.

"Starscream gave him to us." Arcee admitted. "Didn't see a reason to keep him around apparently."

Wheeljack wasn't too surprised with that declaration. With Blurr in this offlined state, he could see why the second in command didn't want to keep him around. Though with how much sneaking was required could be debated. From Wheeljack's perspective, Blurr had probably been nothing more than a giant paper weight in one of their prison cells, if this stasis was a long one.

"He won't stay up." Ratchet filled in. "I gave him a dose of energon, but it only kept him up for a solar cycle."

"Did you give him Red Energon?" Wheeljack inquired.

Ratchet froze, processing the revelation. It took a few seconds for it to really click in his processor. And when it did, Ratchet groaned in annoyance and forgotten realization. He took a few steps back, grumbling blame towards himself. He finally realized what he had forgotten and that bothered him.

"Red Energon?" Miko asked. "What's that?"

"It's a rare type of energon that grants speed and strength for a short amount of time." Wheeljack filled in. "It's worth mentioning that Blurr's carrier, the equivalent of your human mothers, was already a pretty fast femme. However, before, during and after the time she carried Blurr, she used Red Energon to make herself faster." Wheeljack shrugged recalling the decision and how debatable it was with some of the medical staff while she was carrying. "Some of that carried over to Blurr, granting him the gifted speed boost of the energon as well as his mother, without much of any repercussion. Which is why he can move as fast as he can."

"It's also a supply we don't have." Ratchet bitterly claimed.

He was able to compose himself enough to reenter the conversation. He was still upset with himself for forgetting such a detail, but he suppressed it. Now that he was, he could complain about their lack of resources.

"It wasn't exactly something I thought we needed when we left." Ratchet admitted. "It wasn't like we knew what happened."

Wheeljack chuckled at the declaration. He was amused that the one mech who seemed to plan for almost everything, didn't think to plan for something like this. While understandable given the circumstances, the decision did come back to bit Ratchet in the aft.

"Thankfully, I thought of that for you." Wheeljack stated. "I did judt in case something like this happened. I just need to go to my ship."

* * *

Wheeljack returned with a small canister of Red Energon. He approached Blurr with Ratchet there ready to help. He already had a syringe, ready to inject Blurr with the correct concoction. Wheeljack handed Ratchet the liquid so he could get it ready. It didn't take long and Ratchet quickly injected Blurr with it.

Blurr bounced up quicker this time, taking no time to hop off the birth and try to run for it. A servo grabbed his arm holding him in place. Blurr looked at his captor with terrified servos, only to realize it was Wheeljack.

"Slow down there speedy." Wheeljack gruffly commanded.

"Wheeljack?" Blurr realized.

"Yeah. How are ya kid?"

Terror was replaced with guilt. He recalled the last time he saw Wheeljack, and his attempt to keep him from leaving. He didn't get the chance to apologize to him, and that troubled him. And yet, Wheeljack was standing in front of him, acting like nothing had happened.

"I'm sorry." Blurr apologized. "I should have listened to you."

"It's okay." Wheeljack forgave. "You weren't the only one at fault. I should have been a little more firm with you."

Their communication went quiet. They silently put their split behind them, deciding to leave it in the past. It wasn't like they could change it anyways.

"Hey, do we have an area where we can get him moving without bringing much attention?" Wheeljack inquired, turning his attention towards the others. "I think he needs to get his legs moving."

"Ooh, ooh, I know." Miko volunteered, waiving her arm madly.

* * *

 **I wanted to incorporate Red Energon in a way that would suit Blurr, which is why I made it a tool to wake him up and to explain how he might have gotten his speed in this universe.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stay tuned for a little change in upload scheduling.**

* * *

An abandoned race track made for a perfect place for Blurr to get his leg struts moving. It had apparently closed down ten years ago, but it was never demolished because of the people who used to come around and do practice races. It hadn't been touched in the last five and supposedly, Fowler kept it untouched so that the Autobots had a place to relax outside of their base.

Miko along with Bulkhead showed Wheeljack and Blurr to their little secret. Bulkhead assured that no one would bother them, and that Ratchet would be on call if needed. Wheeljack took it without question, but Blurr was a little nervous. He hadn't raced or even used his speed much in years. He wasn't sure if he should take that first step.

Wheeljack walked up to Blurr, placing a servo on his shoulder strut. Blurr anxiously glared at his superior. The soft grin on his face plate was somewhat comforting.

"Go ahead." Wheeljack offered. "You know you want to."

Blurr looked at the track. He took a deep breath. He knew he had to this. He wanted to do this. Blurr leaned forward instantly bolting with a blue streak following him.

Miko gasped in awe. She was amazed at the speed that he was able to work up as he ran around the course for a few laps. He would then transform into his vehicle mood, a sleek Cybertronian vehicle.

Everything seemed to be going well. The wind blowing passed him felt relieving. The open space was euphoric. Being outside made him feel free.

Unfortunately, this sense of freedom was short lived. His processor dwelled on other things. Memories of an alleyway on one fateful night.

 _Blurr was shot in the back and lost consciousness. As he did, he saw a bulky frame stand on top of him. A glowing red optic proudly stared at him._

 _When Blurr came to, he observed a dark enclosure tinted with dim lighting. His sight was a little groggy, but he slowly began to remember what happened. Recalling that he had been attacked, he tried to move his arms and legs. He soon found that he was bound to a table._

 _Blurr began to panic, wondering what was going on. He was well aware that he had been captured, but he didn't know why. Heavy footsteps stopped Blurr's squirming, causing him to focus on the location of the noise._

 _"Good. You're awake." Shockwave observed, stepping out of the shadows._

Blurr transformed out of his alt form, rolling on the ground. The sudden change was enough to cause concern in the other Autobots. They ran over to Blurr to see what was wrong. Blurr sat up, holding his head in his servo.

"Are you okay?" Wheeljack inquired, helping Blurr back onto his feet.

"Flashback." Blurr sighed.

"About your capture?"

"Yeah. The day of actually."

"Would you like to share?"

Blurr rubbed his servo over his optic. He knew he was going to get asked these kind of questions for a while and he knew he was going to have to talk about it. Blurr just wasn't going to be too detailed at this time.

"I just got a flash of me getting blaster and waking up as Shockwave's hostage." Blurr sighed. "It's going to be a process getting over it."

A servo dropped on Blurr's shoulder strut. Blurr looked at Wheeljack, who gave him an understanding grin. He wasn't going to press Blurr any farther this day.

"Bulkhead! Wheeljack! Get back to the base." Ratchet ordered over the comlinks. "We have a lead on several Iacon relics."

The Autobots exchanged glances and Miko groaned in disappointment. As muchas they didn't want to go back, though, they knew they had to. A ground bridge portal opened, waiting for them to enter through it.

"Let's go speedy." Wheeljack ordered. "We got to listen to the doc. We'll try this again soon, okay?"

"Yeah." Blurr accepted with a nod, glad that this wasn't going to be a onetime thing.

The gang walked through the portal. It was going to be a process to get Blurr to open up and let it go, but Wheeljack knew to be patient. It had been ages, and this new found freedom was going to need work if Blurr was going to progress.

* * *

With the required Decepticons off to find the Iacon relics, Megatron was scanning the ship. While some of the Vehicons were surveying everything, Megatron was searching areas that he hadn't checked on several solar cycles. He ignored the commotion of his lowly subordinates and the recently obtained Insecticons as he did.

He pulled open a screen of the holding cells. It had been ages since he had, and he was curious about its resident. What he had not expected, however, was what he would actually find. The empty cell was both shocking and enraging. His fisted servo slammed against the monitor, startling the other occupants in the room.

He turned his attention to them, angered. His glare was enough to cause the Vehicons to shake. The Insecticons were silent, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"Where is the prisoner?" Megatron growled.

"The prisoner?" One if the Vehicons asked.

"Shockwave's project."

"He should be in his cell, like always." Another Vehicon vouched, recalling who their leader was referring to.

Megatron stepped aside, exposing the empty cell. The Vehicon wasn't able to process it fast enough as Megatron smacked them. No one bothered helping him, not wanting to be on that end of their leader's wrath.

Megatron let out an irked growl and turned his attention back to the monitor. He tried to pull up some surveillance from the holding cells at previous times, hoping to find something. Most of it appeared quiet. That was until a familiar and untrustworthy slender frame was seen entering the holding cell and emerging with the unconscious prisoner.

This infuriated the Decepticon leader even more. Knowing that this traitor was able to sneak in and steal their hostage and no one had caught him was unacceptable. Megatron yelled out in frustration.

* * *

 **I just want to let you guys know that the uploading schedule for this pick will be pushed to 6-8 days. I'm doing that because of some of the other fics I'm working on (mostly one request and my other big project) and I want to try and focus on getting one of those completed. The upload schedule may change, but if you notice chapters getting posted 7 or eight days after one chapter that's why.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here with an update. This will lead up to Bulkhead's near death by Hardshell, though it doesn't go in depth since** **this is from Blurr's perspective** **.**

* * *

Ratchet and Wheeljack were the only ones left in the base, and even that was short lived. They were preparing a plan to get the relic and possibly finding a way to hack into the Decepticons' database. Blurr watched them scheme, including young Raf into the mix. It left him in a state of confusion, as he wasn't sure what he could do with himself. He knew he couldn't leave the base without supervision, it being even less likely that they'd let him help yet, but he wasn't sure if he could handle watching the children either. Wheeljack noted this and approached the speedster.

"Why don't you retire to your room for a while?" Wheeljack recommended, resting a servo on Blurr's shoulder strut. "The kids can keep themselves busy and you can just relax. We've got this covered and will be in contact."

"Okay." Blurr accepted with a nod.

Blurr trotted towards his quarters. Admittedly, he was a little tired and wanted to get some rest. He wasn't going to fall into a coma, he was certain of that much. However, he was tired and that was enough for him to consider sleeping for a bit.

He opened the door, entering the room in silence. Lying down on the birth he let his optics power down. A restful recharge was all that he wanted, but whether or not that came to pass could only be speculated. Not that he wouldn't mind a good recharge.

* * *

Blurr was pulled out of his recharge by the sound of knocking on the door. His recharge was thankfully restful, but rather uneventful. His processor was in a dreamless wonderland. He took a moment to get himself composed before he sat up, stretching out. He looked at the door as another knock erupted.

"Who is it?" Blurr groggily asked, rubbing his optics.

"The energon fairy." Wheeljack joked. "Who do you think?"

Blurr stood up, going to answer it. The door slid open, exposing the towering Wreaker. He had his normal smile on, but it was equipped with some battle scars from his and Ratchet's recent hunt. They didn't seem to bother Wheeljack, but that could either be a proud façade or his 'extremely tough armor' that he boosted about. Not that his pride would let him admit it either way if Blurr asked.

"I wanted to let you know that Ratchet and I were back," Wheeljack stated, "and I thought I'd see if you'd like to join us."

"Sure." Blurr agreed.

Blurr knew he didn't have anything else to do, so joining him wasn't a bad idea. He also figured he could use the interaction. Wheeljack lead him down the hallway. He noted Blurr's slightly sluggish movement.

"You okay?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yeah." Blurr admitted. "You just woke mme up from a recharge." Wheeljack gave him an apologetic gaze. "It's okay. I need to get up and move. Can't sleep too much."

"True. I can't let you sleep all day. You've done enough of that for a while."

Blurr chuckled which made Wheeljack grin widen. It was nice to see the speedster's sense of humor start to come back. Wheeljack kept it going, retelling some of his favorite stories. Wreaker stories. Adventurous tales. Even pranks that he pulled on Ultra Magnus. They all seemed to entertain Blurr, which was what Wheeljack was going for.

As they arrived in the main room, they were greeted by chaos. Bulkhead was on the ground, battered and bunt. He was sprawled out on the ground and needed the help of Arcee and Bumblebee to get him onto a med bed.

It startled Wheeljack and troubled Blurr. It had only been moment between Wheeljack and Ratchet's return, and while it seemed like everyone returned pretty quickly, it shouldn't have been this troubling. There was even less time between Wheeljack's retrieval of Blurr. Wheeljack bolted over to the others, wanting to help.

"What happened Doc?" Wheeljack asked.

"He was attacked." Ratchet answered, ignoring Wheeljack's pet name.

"By who?"

"I'm not sure. He passed out before I could get that out of him."

Once they got Bulkhead set up, Ratchet began running tests and getting him stable. He scanned Bulkhead looking for the extent of it. Internal bleeding and broken circuitry were the primary concerns, which prompted Ratchet to focus on that.

Everyone else could only watch. Hope that he pulled through was all they could do. Getting Bulkhead stable didn't take long, but waking up was another story.

An hour went by before much happened. Optimus returned. Miko became more and more angered. And Wheeljack was making plans to get back at whoever did this. A pained groan got everyone's attention. Ratchet and Wheeljack approached him, cautiously ready to question him. Ratchet covered the basics, while Wheeljack got down to business.

"Who did this to you?" Wheeljack asked.

"Hardhead." Bulkhead groaned.

"The Insecticon?"

"Yes."

Wheeljack's processor spun. With an identity now revealed, he knew exactly what he was going to do. He knew he couldn't now though, not wishing to disturb everyone.

"Let me come with you." Blurr requested.

"Why?" Wheeljack inquired.

"It'll do me some good. Getting me out of the base and all."

Wheeljack had attempted to get out of the base relatively unnoticed. He was about to leave with a stowed away human when Blurr stopped him. It was a tempting offer, but not a very wise one. Wheeljack could only imagine how Ratchet would react.

"It's attempting offer, but I think I'll have to pass." Wheeljack denied. "Plus, I kind of promised to take the kid since she's his partner."

Blurr pouted. Wheeljack hated to deny Blurr at times, but he knew he had to. It was too dangerous to bring him out this time. There was no telling what this Insecticon would do or how it would act.

"How about I take you out on the next one?" Wheeljack promised. "That way we can avoid the Doc's overreaction."

Blurr nodded, accepting the offer.

* * *

 **So I have a bit of an odd question hear. You guys do know this is an AU right? Not to call out the guest who recently commented or anything (don't go reading it and going on the offensive or anything as it was a guest review and not from a user. I'm not offended by it), but I just thought I'd ask since I don't know if they knew it was supposed to be one. I know it is, and I thought that it was obvious.** **If I should clarify though let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Now we'll get Smokescreen introduced. Italic quotes are Bumblebee's beeps since I dodn't want to have it as just Bumblebee making noise.**

* * *

Wheeljack and Miko returned to the base with a new found sense of pride. They had just defeated Hardshell, snuffing out his spark. The avenged Bulkhead, who was now starting to regain consciousness. The only other person close to him was Ratchet, who wanted Bulkhead to have the space to move. Everyone else got their chance to see him, so Miko and Wheeljack deserved to have that opportunity.

They approached him, as he sat up. They filled him in on what happened. And while he wished Miko had stayed out of it, Bulkhead was impressed with her determination. He was also impressed with Wheeljack extending Miko a ceremonial offer to the Wreakers. They were so into their merry conversation that they didn't notice the sounds of footsteps getting louder.

"You wanted to see me, Ratchet?" Blurr inquired, entering the room.

"Ah, yes." Ratchet noted, gesturing for the mech to come closer. "I wanted give you a checkup."

Blurr approached the doctor taking a seat. He wasn't really in the mood for the checkup, but he knew he had to. Ratchet, on the other hand, had his reasons. With Bulkhead now in the clear, Ratchet wanted to get Blurr checked. Blurr was conscious, and while Ratchet doubted that would change, he wanted to make sure that nothing was wrong.

All it took was a brief scan. It didn't take long for the results to come back, clearing the speedster. If anything, it seemed that Blurr's joints seemed stiff.

"You're good." Ratchet cleared, helping Blurr of the medical bed. "However, I do expect you to get a little more exercise. Your joints don't like the prolonged lack of motion."

"Understood." Blurr accepted.

"Hey Bumblebee," Ratchet called startling the bot as he walked by, "why don't you take Blurr to the track? Run him in vehicle mode for one three lap race and have him do four on pedes."

Bumblebee approvingly beeped. He wasn't going to argue with the mech after his stressful day. Not to mention, Bumblebee wanted to get out of the house himself, so taking Blurr with him wasn't going to be an issue.

* * *

The portal opened, allowing them to pass through. The track was no different from the last time they had seen it. They approached the faded starting line, getting into position.

" _Let's do this._ " Bumblebee suggested.

They transformed into vehicle mode and zoomed off. Blurr wasn't able to pick up the pace at first, but after a lap, his speed kicked in. He was able to pick up the pace and pass Bumblebee without issue. He finished their little race in first place.

With it ending, Bumblebee stepped aside. He allowed Blurr to transform in to his Cybertronian form and run a few laps. Blurr's processor felt a little clearer than the last time and he tried to suppress any memory so he could follow Ratchet's orders.

When he was done, he stopped in front of Bumblebee. He stretched out, feeling more energized and flexible. He would definitely feel sore later, but it didn't matter. It was just refreshing to feel so relaxed for once.

"I feel great." Blurr stated. "Legs definitely feel looser. Thank you."

" _You're welcome._ " Bumblebee replied. " _I just notified Ratchet and he's setting up the ground bridge._ "

As if on cue, the portal opened up. It patiently waited as they walked through it, welcoming them. Along the way, Blurr and Bumblebee talked about their traumas and Bumblebee tried to give some advice to aid Blurr. Simple things like opening up about it, trying not to let it constantly hang over him, and knowing that what happened was in the past. As much as either would like to go back to change it, they couldn't. Moving forward was key to helping accept it and not dwelling on it was important.

* * *

As they entered the base, they were greeted by the group, but a new face was in the base. A white and blue mech with red accents was there, just as confused as they were, but more so on their end. He wasn't there when they left, so an explanation was in order.

" _Who is this?_ " Bumblebee asked.

"This is Smokescreen." Optimus introduced. "He worked under Alpha Trion until the fall of Cybertron until he was captured."

Blurr looked at the mech curiously. Part of him felt like he should recall the mech, at least in name, but he wasn't sure. He could remember Alpha Trion.

"Do you recognize him, Blurr?" Arcee questioned, clearly harboring some suspicion.

Blurr took a moment to think. Nothing was coming to mind, but he didn't want to believe that he hadn't seen the mech, even if it was in passing. With all the missions Ultra Magnus sent him on, he wouldn't be surprised. Unfortunately, that didn't help jog Blurr's memory.

"I'm not sure." Blurr admitted. "During my time as a prisoner of the Decepticons? No. During my time under Ultra Magnus? Possibly. I never spent a lot of time around Alpha Trion, so he could have been there and I may not have given him much thought."

"Figures."

"Oh so you trust him, who's been in a similar situation, but can't trust me?" Smokescreen whined.

"Because we know what happened to Blurr." Arcee argued.

"Enough." Optimus lectured, stepping in. "We may not know everything about Smokescreen, but we can trust him."

That was enough to end the conversation, but not enough to completely alleviate everyone's tension. There was a good chance that it would blow over and that everyone would come to trust Smokescreen, but that wasn't going to happen right now.

Blurr was a little overwhelmed by the information presented. He was fine until he was put on the spot about recognizing Smokescreen and the mention of capture. Now he just wanted to get away from it.

"I'm going to my room." Blurr sighed.

"Are you sure?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yeah. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not stick around with the tension in the air."

* * *

Miko entered Blurr's without prompting. Blurr was sitting on the edge of the bed and didn't seem too bothered by her appearance. He shuffled over so that she could take a seat, which she did without question. Once comfortable, her sight was set on her lap.

"So Arcee told me about Shockwave." Miko stated.

Blurr glanced at here curiously. It was an odd conversation starter.

"We were talking about our partners, and she was telling me about how she and Cliffjumper had to deal with him." Miko elaborated, prompting a relieved sigh. "From what I heard, he was a pretty creepy guy."

"Yeah." Blurr admitted with a tired chuckle. "Very creepy. And logical."

Miko chuckled at Blurr's attempt at dry humor.

"I suppose that's not all you're here for." Blurr assumed.

"It was getting a little tense in there." Miko stated. "I just got over my anger and I'd rather not stick in a room full of hotheads."

Blurr smirked. With Arcee and Ratchet in a foul mood, Blurr knew it was something to avoid. He was too aware of their personalities not to stick around.

"Feel free to stay here." Blurr invited. "Though there's not much to do."

"That's fine." Miko accepted. "I actually thought I'd get to know you."

Blurr and Miko would spark up a conversation pretty easily. Miko was really interested in Blurr's history in racing, claiming it must have been awesome. Blurr could agree, filling her in with multiple stories of races he's been in and won. It was a nice change in conversation.

The conversation would go on for a half hour before Miko had to go home. She hoped off the bed and made her way to the door. She stopped there, looking at Blurr.

"If you need someone to talk to," Miko stated, "a human to talk to, I just wanted to let you know I'm all ears."

* * *

 **The ending scene was meant to tie in Miko and Arcee's moment and give Blurr a human to talk to.**


	10. Chapter 10

**And now we hit the episode Human Factor.**

* * *

Blurr walked into the living space to the sight of a meeting, though they were one head short. Wheeljack was gone, dealing with some other business, but promised to be back when he was needed. Bulkhead and Optimus were the only ones to acknowledge his presence as well as an unfamiliar human face. Optimus nudged his head, requesting that Blurr come closer, which he quietly followed.

This new human was older than the others Blurr met. He also seemed to be important given his stature and clothing. The human seemed curiously concerned about Blurr's appearance. It was like he wasn't expecting to see Blurr. It was like he didn't even knew that Blurr was even there to begin with. Which wouldn't be a surprise since Blurr hadn't even seen the man before.

"Who's this?" Fowler gruffly asked. "And why haven't I seen him until now?"

"This is Blurr." Optimus introduced, resting a servo on Blurr's shoulder strut. "He was a prisoner of the Decpticons up until about month ago. He doesn't get out much. Though that's mostly because we've been keeping his presence a low profile as we try to sort out his capture and if he's safe. If he's not on the track or with Wheeljack, he's usually in his room, which is where he's been when you were here last." Optimus briefly turned to Blurr so he could introduce Blurr. "This is Agent Fowler. He is our ally and the first human we partnered up with. He's here to help us."

"Nice to meet you." Blurr greeted, nodding his helm.

"Nice to meet you too, son." Fowler greeted. "I hope you can help us out and that you're enjoying the planet."

Fowler turned his attention back to Optimus. He relayed news about a Decepticon, Breakdown, supposedly working with a human named Silas, who was thought to be dead. He told a tale of how they were stealing tech from a military based that Silas had created. A satellite that could destroy everything if in the wrong hands. It had to be dealt with. Destroyed. Because if it fell in the Decepticons' servos, there was going to be a load of chaos just waiting for them.

Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen were sent to take care of and distract the satellite. They were able to find the satellite's home base, but getting to the code was going to be an issue. The Decepticons were able to get access to the satellite and using it against them.

To help combat that, Fowler, Miko, and Jack went to get help from a currently grounded Raf. This left Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Blurr were the only ones at the base for monitoring, recovery, and concealment respectively.

Bulkhead started to get restless, pacing around the living area. He even started to beg Ratchet to let him go, much to the dismay of the medic. With Breakdown back, he wanted to get in on the action, and he didn't want to take no for an answer.

"I release you for duty." Ratchet finally agreed.

"Yeah." Bulkhead cheered.

"A duty of my own choosing." Ratchet turned to Bulkhead. "You will monitor Rafael's home so that nothing gets to him while he hacks the satellite."

Bulkhead groaned in annoyance. That wasn't exactly the mission he wanted. He wanted to fight. However, after taking a moment to think about it, he realized that the choice was probably for the best. If something went wrong and he got hurt, there was no stopping things from getting worse.

"Fine." Bulkhead agreed.

Ratchet opened a ground bridge leading to an area a few blocks from Raf's house. Bulkhead approached it as Blurr came to a conclusion. He enthusiastically approached Ratchet.

"Let me go with him." Blurr requested.

"Out if the question." Ratchet denied, aggressively turning to the speedster. "We still don't know if the Decepticons are monitoring for you."

"Please. Wheeljack said that I could go on the next mission."

Ratchet mentally scoffed at the declaration. It shouldn't have been a surprise that Wheeljack would promise something like that given Wheeljack's more relaxed approach. Though the context could have been different. In fact, it probably was.

"If he did, he probably meant with him." Ratchet stated.

"Probably, but I'm starting to feel a little stir crazy. Besides, it's curbside duty. I think I can handle it. Plus, if something happens, which I doubt, Bulkhead will have backup."

Ratchet really wasn't comfortable with Blurr's begging. And he wanted to be assertive about his decision. However, he wasn't Optimus or Ultra Magnus, so any semblance of a firm stance with Blurr wasn't going to happen.

"What do you think Bulkhead?" Ratchet asked, turning his attention towards the Wreaker.

"I mean I guess it's okay." Bulkhead shrugged. "It's not like it'll be an eventful evening and I could use the company."

Ratchet looked back at Blurr, stress lining his optics. He mentally bounced between the positives and negatives of letting Blurr go. It was true that it was unlikely that anything would happen, but he wasn't entirely comfortable with letting Blurr out. Nothing could happen, but if something did, Ratchet knew he would be to blame. But giving the added precaution to Bulkhead's observation, and that's what Ratchet decided to work with.

"You can go." Ratchet caved. "But if anything gets out of hand, I expect you to get out of sight."

"Deal." Blurr agreed.

* * *

 **The next chapter will get a little more action and revelation.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Got an update.**

* * *

Blurr had to stay beside Bulkhead as he drove. With no Earth vehicle mode, something that Ratchet and Optimus hadn't focused on with him being mostly homebound, they didn't want to draw any attention to him. At least with Blurr beside him at this time of night they knew his unwanted reveal was reduced by fifty percent.

Blurr felt a little guilty being out with Bulkhead. Bulkhead wasn't in a good mood, not even speaking much since they left. Blurr couldn't help but feel like he was, at least partially, to blame. He could admit that he was intruding some, but he just wanted to get out.

"I'm sorry." Blurr apologized. "I know you'd much rather be doing this alone."

Bulkhead gruffly sighed. It wasn't towards anyone in particular, but he was a little annoyed. He didn't want an apology. DIdn't think one was needed. He wanted to get in on the action. And it was Ratchet who wasn't letting him do that.

"It's not that." Bulkhead stated. "Sure, I'd prefer to do things on my own, but what I really wanted was to get in on the action. You coming along was just a side effect of a predicament I didn't want to be in."

"Oh."

It went silent as they continued driving. Blurr had nothing to comment on, feeling bad for what he already mentioned. Bulkhead felt a little bad for putting it the way that he did. Blurr only wanted to get out of the base, much like he was. It wasn't his fault he got drawn into the disagreement.

"Look, I appreciate the help, but you gotta understand where I'm coming from." Bulkhead stated.

"I do." Blurr admitted. "You want to fight. It's your nature as a Wreaker. However, you also got to understand that Ratchet's doing what he thinks is best."

"I know."

As they turned the corner to Raf's block, they were greeted with a surprise. Breakdown was aiming his blaster at Raf's house. What was a dull mission became exciting and troubling and Bulkhead had to act. Acting fast, Bulkhead rammed into Breakdown.

"It's a good thing you gave me curbside duty Ratchet." Bulkhead noted, not regretting the choice any longer.

They got some distance before they both transformed. Breakdown appeared worse for wear. But what was really different was his voice. It wasn't Breakdown's, and after mentioning Bulkhead by name and his operations, Bulkhead knew who this really was.

"Silas?" Bulkhead realized.

"In the flesh." Cylas confirmed. "In a matter of speaking."

They picked up their battle. Because of his injuries, moving began to get sluggish, and Cylas knew it. He was able to get in jabs and kicks a lot easier. As much as he knew Bulkhead would prefer to do this alone, Blurr knew he had to do something. He needed help.

Blurr jumped in, landing several quick kicks on Cylas before landing behind the mech. It was enough to stun Cylas. He was proud of landing a hit. Unfortunately, his pride was short lived as Cylas shook off his attack. It was like he brushed it off like it was nothing.

Cylas looked at him, unfazed by the hit. He was both curious and annoyed by the attack, not liking the distraction. However, seeing Blurr was a curious sight. As far as he was concerned, this was a mech that he had never seen before.

"Nice form," Cylas snidely complemented, "but it lacked power."

Cylas decided to make Blurr his target, approaching him. It spoke anxious volumes. Blurr was good, but a fighter he was not. At least not in a while. He wasn't ready to fight Cylas in a way the other, more active Autobots, were accustom to. This was exactly what Ratchet wanted to avoid.

"Blurr, get out of here!" Bulkhead loudly ordered.

"No." Blurr refused, wanting to fight.

Blurr went in for another attack. It didn't do much and was countered with a hit from Cylas. The attack made Blurr go on the evasive. Using his speed to deflect attacks, Blurr used it to get a few jabs in when he could.

"Speed seems to be your strong suit," Cylas observed before punching Blurr, "but fighting is not your strong suit."

Grabbing Blurr's servo, Cylas threw him to the ground. He continuously kicked the mech, preventing him from get in up. It was sad to watch and Bulkhead couldn't stand it. Pulling out a blaster, Cylas aimed it at Blurr.

"Say goodbye." Cylas proclaimed.

As if out of thin air, Smokescreen came out and kicked Cylas. The hit was enough to knock him back and divert his attention. And just like with Blurr, Cylas didn't seem too impressed. Smokescreen took over, and even Bulkhead came in to help. They were able to handle him long enough for them to notice the satellite falling into the atmosphere, which prompted Cylas to retreat.

"And for the record, I studied all of the Wreakers' battles." Smokescreen admitted.

"There's hope for you yet, rookie." Bulkhead complemented.

Bulkhead turned his helm, giving Blurr his attention. Blurr was on his pedes, walking away. He couldn't tell if the speedster was okay. And with his back to them, there was no telling how he was feeling.

"Are you okay?" Bulkhead asked.

"I'm fine." Blurr sighed, dragging himself along.

A disappointed grimace was on his face plate as he dragged his pedes along. He was disappointed. With himself and the situation.

Cylas found himself in a troubling situation. With the satellite gone, his purpose was null and void as far as Megatron was concerned. His sentence, dissection and study, which had a morbid outcome.

"The speedster is awake." Cylas panicked, hoping that would save him.

Everything seemed to pause as Megatron glared at him with confusion. It took him a moment to realize what he was talking about. When he did, the next question was how Cylas found out.

"What are you talking about?" Megatron inquired.

"I overheard some of your men talking about a speedster that was released and how he's probably in the hands of the Autobots." Cylas explained. "When I went to attack the boy's house, I saw him."

Megatron seemed to contemplate the information and if he should keep Cylas alive. It gave him something to think about. Cylas hoped that this little bit of information would keep him alive. But when Megatron gave him an unamused glare, Cylas knew it wasn't looking good.

"You merely confirm what I fear would happen." Megatron stated. "Take him away."

Megatron turned his back to Cylas as Knockout and some subordinates dragged him away. Megatron was frustrated with the information. Because while it did confirm what he had suspected, it also confirmed that they lost a potential victim to interrogate.

* * *

 **I may try to wrap up season 2 in the next chapter or two.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Starting off with another dream flashback.**

* * *

 _"Why is Shockwave so interested in this mech?" Breakdown wondered. "He's not exactly a fighter nor is he a high ranking Autobot."_

 _"Who knows?" Knockout replied. "Rumor has it, it's what's inside his processor that interests Shockwave. That or making him into a mindless drone."_

 _They stopped in front of Blurr's cell. He was conscious, moving around the limited space he had. He eyed them curiously and warily, not knowing why they were there. Breakdown opened the cage, grabbed Blurr, and dragged him out of the cell. It shook him up a little and he was still wondering what Breakdown was planning._

 _"Why don't we rough him up a little?" Breakdown suggested. "As a welcoming gift."_

 _"I don't know." Knockout debated, rubbing the back of his helm. "If Shockwave finds out that we damaged his toy, who knows what kind of trouble we'll be in."_

 _"What he doesn't know won't hurt us."_

"Blurr!" Wheeljack called, waking the mech up.

Looking up Blurr noticed that Wheeljack was in the room with an anxious glare in his optics. He was both confused and concerned about Blurr. He hadn't had a nightmare or anything in a while, so it wasn't like he was expecting this.

"Sorry." Blurr apologized. "Bad dream."

"About your capture?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yeah."

The room went silent as they both weren't sure what to follow it up with and neither one really wanted to continue on with his capture at the moment. Blurr had a bit on his mind. Since the encounter with the human-Cybertronian hybrid that was Cylas, his pride took a hit and he started to doubt himself.

"Train me." Blurr requested.

"Excuse me?" Wheeljack inquired.

"I want you to train me."

This was an unusual request. On the one hand, Blurr had some fighting skills. Enough to get by. But on the other, Blurr wasn't much of a fighter. Ultra Magnus' orders called for him to be more of a quick and evasive mech who could do things like reconnaissance really well. Wheeljack wasn't necessarily opposed to it, but there was the question of why.

"Okay, but why?" Wheeljack asked.

"After the encounter with the Cylas, I realized that I need the training." Blurr noted. "I'm not just rusty, I need to be stronger."

"Why not?" Wheeljack agreed. "Now, I should mention that I don't expect you to be a fully-fledged Wreaker with this training given your build, but I think I can make you stronger than you were previously."

"Fair enough." Blurr accepted.

* * *

Wheeljack and Blurr took to the race track for his training. Bulkhead came along as a supervisor and in case they wanted another sparing member. There was a good change of variety and guidance with Bulkhead around. Plus Ratchet didn't want to leave the two alone without supervision.

"Now we're going to start with some basics." Wheeljack stated. "Different punches, kicks, and defensive stances. After that, some one on one combat. Now, I want you to utilize your speed. This may be a physical training session, but I don't want you to forget your niche."

"Alright." Blurr understood.

Wheeljack started off easy, providing a suitable set up. Blurr followed his direction well and picked up each new move pretty quickly. However, Wheeljack progressively began to up the difficulty as the combat training took place. He didn't give Blurr much chance for error, wanting the same result under distress.

A punch sent Blurr flying and Wheeljack approached him when he landed. Blurr was huffing, starting to get tired from the training. He didn't do a lot of moving outside of subconscious twitching.

"Get up." Wheeljack ordered. "Now."

Blurr huffed. He knew he had to move, but he wasn't sure how much his frame could take. He knew he asked for this, it was just a little tougher than he expected.

"Come on." Wheeljack lectured. "Fight."

Blurr got up and lunged at Wheeljack. Usung has speed, he continuously kicked him. When he landed, an electric blade emerged from the side of his arm. Knowing it had to do something, Blurr swung it at Wheeljack, cutting him.

"That's more like it." Wheeljack applauded with a proud smirk.

* * *

Several days of training went by like this. Wheeljack provided heavy combat and Blurr began deflecting everything. Blurr adapted to deflected and dodging attacks as well as getting in some of his own. His blade trick wasn't perfected yet, but he could bring it out and use it pretty well.

He even trained with Bulkhead a bit. It was good practice and it helped Bulkhead get over some of the residual stiffness and pain. Bulkhead felt about the same as Wheeljack, but his tactic was different. He hit a little heavier and used his side to his advantage.

When they entered the base after a particularly good day of training, they were greeted by a confusing sight. Everyone seemed ready to go somewhere. Even the humans.

"What's going on?" Blurr asked.

"Where going to Cybertron." Optimus declared.

* * *

 **The next chapter will wrap up season 2.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter. I wanted to summarize the Cyberton bit and get the separation taken care of.**

* * *

The search for the Omega Lock was what brought them to the Cybertronian home planet. They were able to find a way to get through a Space Bridge to do so. Finding it before the Decepticons was key and required some seperation. Everyone was told to go in different directions, keeping in touch with everyone, as the humans went with their companions. Wheeljack accompanied Blurr, who went his own way, in order to keep him safe.

They weren't looking for anything in particular. Even though they did have something to keep an optic out for. Blurr just wanted to see his home. It was sad to see the planet in such disarray, but to a degree, it was nice to see it again. Their journey lead them to old parts of the city that Blurr remembered fondly. Tracks he used to race through. His home. Even the bar that Blurr left that fateful night.

It was a grim sight to see. Rubble was all that was left of these once prominent places that Blurr enjoyed. They were wholesome places, but seeing them in such a state was a sad sight. This happened because of war and Blurr couldn't help but wonder if Blurr could have done anything to change what happened had things gone differently.

"You okay?" Wheeljack inquired.

"Yeah." Blurr sighed, kicking the debris with his pede. "It's just not fair."

"I know. This whole situation sucks."

"If I hadn't gotten captured…"

"Don't go there."

Blurr glared at Wheeljack. He didn't know if he should be upset or respectful about Wheeljack's blunt refusal to let Blurr vent. Sure, it was more of a personal tear down of himself and wasn't exactly productive or right, but Blurr though he deserved to feel that guilt. He couldn't help but feel like things could have been different if he hadn't gotten captured in the first place.

"This could have happened regardless of whether or not you were abducted." Wheeljack stated. "Regardless of what Ultra Magnus could have made you do, or what rebellions you could have made, this could have still happened. Not to sound rude, but your capture was a causality of war. And that's exactly what this is. A war. Not a meager dispute over some minor issue."

"Why does this have to happen?"

"Because power is a strong desire and some beings will destroy whatever it takes to get what they want."

A call from Optimus ended their conversation. He needed them to regroup at the meeting point. Wheeljack and Blurr were greeted by a battle in which Megatron found and activated the Omega Lock and Keys. The other Autobots tried to figure out how to handleitand the supposed effects it would have on the Earth.

Thinking fast, Optimus destroyed the Lock before calling for a retreat. Getting to the Space Bridge was their only option, which none of them seemed to mind. Getting through it was easy enough, but getting home may have been an issue.

* * *

They got back to Earth physically unscathed. But with their arrival, a grim discovery came to pass. The Decepticons found their base. Optimus demanded that the Autobots scatter and regroup once the dust settled, claiming that he would take care of this.

The other Autobots and their humans scattered, following Optimus' orders almost down to a t. Except for Arcee, who was curious about what Wheeljack and Blurr were doing. They both glanced at her before Wheeljack had to make a decision. And a quick one he did.

"Go with Arcee." Wheeljack ordered, grabbing Blurr's shoulder strut.

"No." Blurr refused. "I have to go with you."

"Out of the question. I have to take care of a few things and can't risk you getting hurt. You need to stay with the group."

"But…"

"But nothing. Just go."

Blurr's attention bounced between the two, Arcee growing impatient. Knowing that Wheeljack wasn't going to change his processor, no matter how much it was argued, Blurr transformed and drove over to Arcee. Arcee led the way, driving away from their former base with Blurr following close behind and Jack acting as her driver.

Wheeljack watched them disappear. He was worried about Blurr, but knew that he would be in good hands. Wheeljack just hoped the nothing would happen to him. He didn't want Blurr getting captured or anything. Wheeljack knew he would see them again, Arcee's being a good candidate for keeping him level headed and calm, but that didn't stop him from worrying about Blurr. Especially considering the last time they got separated and the chaos of the split.

At the same time, he was hopeful. He was hopeful that Blurr would be alright. Hopeful that Blurr he would see them again. Just hopeful for the future. But until they regrouped, Wheeljack would have to lie low and wait.

"Good luck kid." Wheeljack whispered.

* * *

 **Now I can get into season 3 and finally bring Shockwave officially into the story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bringing in Ultra Magnus and his reaction to Blurr. And yes, I made a Speed Racer reference.**

* * *

Blurr, Arcee, and Jack's journey was visually bland and long. There had been almost no contact with the other Autobots. Blurr was able to project a rider, the first of several commands from Arcee, in order to blend in. Getting an Earth form was also necessary. Blurr chose a race car he caught on television. Speed Racer was the name of the show and Mach Five the car. Or so Jack claimed. Regardless, Blurr liked it. The design reignited his racer mentality, and it was sleek enough to work with his frame. It made Arcee roll her optics in annoyance, but it worked.

"You hungry?" Arcee inquired, accounting for her human's needs.

"I'm good." Jack replied. "I've got to conserve what money I've got left."

"At least you don't have to pay for gas."

They made a quick stop so that Arcee and Blurr could stretch out. Having been in vehicle mode for a prolonged period of time, they both needed it. Once her limbs were relaxed, Arcee noticed Jack's anxious observations.

He told her about his concerns. How he was worried about their compatriots and of they'd ever see them again. Arcee was able to provide some hope, stating that once they got back to Jasper, there was a good chance they'd see the others again. She even went on to talk about how other Autobots managed to escape. Not that it was easy to get in contact with them.

"Do you think any of the other Autobots survived?" Jack inquired.

"Yes," Arcee confirmed, "but they're scattered. Much like we are at the moment." She glanced at the blue speedsters. "Look at Blurr. Up until about two or three months ago, he was rumored dead, but here he is. If we can find him, I'm certain we'll find the others."

Their journey picked up shortly after that. They had to keep moving if they were expected to make progress. Jack reminisced about getting the key from Optimus, something that Blurr had no recollection of, and how it was like a ray of hope.

The orange tinted sky quickly got darker as a ship flew over them. They watched it with suspicious awe as it landed in front of them. Transforming, Arcee ordered Jack to stand back as she got a closer look. It took her a moment to recognize the ship. But when she did, she sighed with relief.

"We're not going to need that key card." Arcee stated. "You'd better transform Blurr."

He did as she requested, but he wasn't too happy about it. A sense of dread and guilt filled his processor. He had a good feeling about what was going on, and he didn't like it. And because of that, Blurr kept his distance. Jack, on the other hand, was curious. He didn't know who this was, but he knew they had to be important with how Arcee spoke.

"Who is this?" Jack inquired as the ship opened up.

"Allow me to introduce Ultra Magnus." Arcee introduced.

A giant blue and white with red accents mech emerged from the ship. He wore a stern expression on his face plate and his gait was proud. Arcee stood in attention. She would go on to inquire about Ultra Magnus' retreat and if it was the Omega Lock that brought him to Earth. She was briefly reprimanded for her tone to the confusion of Jack.

"Ultra Magnus is really by the book." Arcee relayed. "Just go with it."

Ultra Magnus went on to confirm that the anomaly did bring him to the planet. He even confirmed picking up several signals with Arcee's being the closest. Unfortunately, two were left out. However, Arcee did mention that there was still a chance those missing signals could still exist, albeit cloaked.

Blurr tried to sneak away, but a glare in his direction was enough to stop him in his tracks. He mentally braced himself for the impending lecture. There was no avoiding it.

"And you soilder," Ultra Magnus noted, "I thought you perished."

"We recently came across him in a coma." Arcee recalled. "With the help of Ratchet and Wheeljack's stash of Red Energon, we were able to wake him up. He's told us what he knows about his capture."

Ultra Magnus didn't seem surprised by the briefing. He was all too familiar with the capture. He might not have known every detail, but he knew most of what had happened to make a proper assessment.

"All because of a race." Ultra Magus deduced. "I knew they would come back to get you. And because you were so adamant to get to one on a questionable side of the planet, you risked the safety of the entire Autobot faction and the planet. From here on out, I expect you to stay in my sight. If your physically capable enough to stand here, you're more than able to fight. Your mistake cost us a good ally and wasted opportunities to give us an upper hand."

The lecture, though expected, stung. Blurr knew he was right. His capture did cause a lot of chaos when he could have been doing recognizance or something greater. Arcee, on the other hand, was a little apprehensive with the lecture.

"Mistakes were made," Arcee stepped in, "but don't you think you're being a little too harsh?"

"I was too lenient with him in the past." Ultra Magnus stated. "I thought if I gave him some freedom, he'd be more respectful of my leadership. But his sneaking cost us quite the potential to get needed information, and I will not make that mistake again. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Arcee bleakly accepted.

* * *

 **I figured that Ultra Magnus would be bothered by the capture. Towards Blurr especially.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the day delay. What I had planned for this chapter wasn't long enough and I had to figure out what I wanted to do.**

* * *

Shockwave's return was accepted with open arms. After a long hiatus and the rumor of his supposed demise, it was an honor to welcome him home. But with it came questions. What happened to him? What was he doing all of this time? And why hadn't there been contact? He was able to find something to do, but there had to be an explanation for everything else.

All of their questions fell on Starscream, who original stated that Shockwave perished. His excuse, the explosion. Without seeing Shockwave, there was no telling whether or not he had survived. It was enough to pacify suspicions for the time being. But it didn't completely pacify their skepticism towards the Seeker.

"What about my experiment?" Shockwave inquired. "Is he still contained?"

It wasn't a surprise that Shockwave would ask that. Having been gone for so long, he probably wanted to know what was going on. To know if he had something to return to. However, luck wasn't on Shockwave's side. It was unfortunate.

"Unfortunately, the speedster has gotten away." Megatron relayed before looking at Starscream. "Someone decided to release him."

Shockwave didn't need to be told about the subtext behind Megatron's accusation. A case of disorderly conduct no doubt. Not uncommon with Starscream.

"That is unfortunate." Shockwave agreed. "Especially after my recent discoveries."

Megatron was curious about that assessment. Sure, Shockwave had time to do a lot of things, but without his specimen it had to be a challenge to get anything done.

"Explain." Megatron requested.

"I was able to do some research since I had a few samples of his CNA." Shockwave explained. "Not only was I able to find out that Red Energon flows through him, and asset that can be abused, but I was able to find his lineage." Shockwave took a few steps. "Do you remember Quickblade?"

"The defector? Yes."

"She was his Carrier."

Megatron was a little surprised. He knew that Quickblade defected because she fell in love with an Autobot, Bluestreak, if he remembered correctly. However, he was under the assumption that they perished long before they would have been able to produce a Sparkling. That being said, Megatron wasn't sure if that was really important. She was a traitor and Megatron left it at that.

"Why is that important?" Megatron asked. "She wasn't exactly a prized Decepticon after her betrayal."

"Because he has inherited his Carrier's frenzy mode." Shockwave replied.

That was a surprise to Megatron. Out of all the traits to be passed along, this was an intriguing one. Speed was expected and who knows what else he could have inherited. But this was a significant one. It made a Cybertronian unpredictable in a fight, but it was a powerful one. When used properly it could be a good battle strategy. The only other major downside was the anxiety attacks.

"He has a chip in his processor, disabling this tendency." Shockwave revealed. "But it can be tampered with." Shockwave twitched. "Harvesting the Red Energon from him is a worthy asset, but manipulating him into submission, using the anxiety to subdue him, will also be beneficial."

Megatron gave Starscream another irked glare. He knew he would have to punish Starscream for this later. But for now, he was going to have to make a decision moving forward and decide whether reinvesting in there no longer comatose hostage was a good idea.

"We will have to get him back then, won't we?" Megatron growled.

"Of course Lord Megatron." Starscream anxiously agreed.

* * *

After a long journey the Autobots were finally able to triumphantly regroup. Everyone was alive and well which was a relief. The discovery of Optimus was relieving. Even the addition of Ultra Magnus was appreciated. It gave the Autobots another partner.

"Welcome to Earth." Optimus greeted. "I hope you can find peace here."

"One could only hope," Ultra Magnus agreed, "but I do have my vices." He looked at Blurr. "I see you found our little rebel. Have you any issue with his capture? He did disrespect his ranked officer."

"Yes, and as problematic as it was, I feel leniency is in order. I agree that he should be corrected for it, but what's done is done."

Ultra Magnus was a little annoyed with Optimus' acceptance. It felt deflated and unfazed. Like Blurr's conduct was approved.

"You can't be serious." Ultra Magnus argued, but Optimus' glare shot it down. "I'm sorry. However, I do feel that he should by my side since he was under my care prior to this."

It was a reasonable request. Optimus had given Blurr to Ultra Magnus prior to his disappearance. However, looking at Blurr's discomfort, Optimus knew that there had to be a new approach to it.

"Fair enough," Optimus agreed, "but I expect you to be a little more considerate of what he went through."

Blurr wasn't sure if he should be pleased or troubled by Optimus' request. It was nice, but he couldn't help but think that Ultra Magnus would completely follow through. Especially with how he reacted when he first arrived.

"Fine." Ultra Magnus agreed.

* * *

 **I kind of wanted to tie Blurr to Decepticons. His carrier was always going to be that gate, but I wanted to add more to it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I can't believe it took me a little longer to get this up. I'm sorry.**

* * *

Ultra Magnus drilled in Blurr's need to follow commands hard. After what happened, he wanted to make sure that it wouldn't happen again. He swore to not be overly critical of the situation, but that didn't stop Ultra Magnus from wearing him out from training. It was the only way he saw fit to punish him for the insubordination.

It was tiresome, but Blurr refused to let it get to him. In a sense, he felt like he deserved this. And even if he did argue Ultra Magnus' treatment, he knew it would only bring problems. From Ultra Magnus and for Optimus. He didn't want to cause any more problems.

Wheeljack made his eventual return, stunned by Ultra Magnus' presence. And while he still had his own resentments towards the officer, he was more concerned for Blurr. Wheeljack knew that Blurr admired and respected the man, qualities that Wheeljack wasn't opposed to Blurr having, but after his capture, Wheeljack was concerned. Blurr wasn't known for standing his ground towards Ultra Magnus.

"I can't believe that the boss let you go back to him." Wheeljack commented.

"He has good intentions." Blurr stated. "I was under Ultra Magnus' command for ages, so it only makes sense for me to be back under his command."

"Yeah, but back then you were a rebellious scout with an unusual skill in recon and almost never knew when to shut up." Wheeljack reminded, with a playful chuckle. "Now you're a scout that's returned after such rebellion went array."

Blurr refused to argue that. Not because he couldn't, because he knew he could in the right argument, but because Wheeljack had a point. He'd be lying if he said Ultra Magnus wasn't being tough, but he didn't want to fight it at this point either.

"How's he treating you?" Wheeljack asked.

"Alright I suppose." Blurr replied. "I mean, he isn't too happy with me at the moment, but he isn't going overboard with it." Blurr shrugged his shoulder struts. "I probably deserve some of it. I did disobey him. You as well, now that I think about it. Maybe this is what I need."

Sympathetic optics watched Blurr. He didn't deserve to think that. Sure, there were unintended consequences to his rebellion, but, as morbid as it sounded, that should have been punishment enough. Blurr didn't need the added stress.

A mission would bring Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, and Blurr together. They were to follow a lead regarding the Predacons. This gave Wheeljack the perfect opportunity to witness Ultra Magnus' treatment towards the speedster. And while Wheeljack was able to patch up his and Ultra Magnus' relationship, with the help of Bulkhead and Miko, he still had some skepticism when it came to the high ranking officer.

He was fully aware of what Ultra Magnus could do. And with Wheeljack there, it was uncertain what could happen. To a degree, Wheeljack was there to make sure he didn't try to do anything over the top.

They managed to find several Vehicons and a Predacon digging for something. With them was Starscream, who seemed to be monitoring their progress. Unfortunately, the distance between the three Autobots couldn't hear what they were saying. Ultra Magnus turned his attention to Blurr.

"Get as close as you can to hear what's going on." Ultra Magnus ordered.

"You sure about that?" Wheeljack inquired.

"He is proficient at recon solider. Or did you forget?"

In order to avoid an argument, Blurr quickly and silently got closer to the action. He did it with ease. No one even noted his movement. He listened to the conversation.

"What do you have solider?" Ultra Magnus quietly asked over the comlink.

"Not much." Blurr whispered. "Starscream is complaining about being demoted."

"That's not a surprise." Wheeljack jokingly noted.

There wasn't an immediate answer as Blurr's optics widened. A voice emerged from a comlink Starscream had on speaker. Listening to the conversation brought interesting topics, but also morbid ones. A small gasp escaped him.

"Solider?" Ultra Magnus called to get no response.

"Blurr?" Wheeljack called.

Blurr took a moment to process what he had overheard, needing the time to let it sink in. Having gotten away from it, he had hoped that the Decepticon in question had perished.

"Shockwave is alive." Blurr stated.

An anxious twitch snapped a branch, startling the Decepitcons. They spotted the blue speedster pretty quickly, pulling out their weapons just as fast. Blurr quickly bolted, avoiding the fire aimed at him. Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus were able to get enough distance from the scene as Blurr caught up to them.

Ultra Magnus glared at Blurr, dissatisfied with the outcome of their recon mission. He had high hopes in Blurr and was expecting it to go smoothly. But it was a failure, and Ultra Magnus wasn't going to let it pass.

"I can't believe you screwed this up." Ultra Magnus lectured.

"Don't take this out on him." Wheeljack growled, stepping in. "Shockwave is a topic that he's not quite gotten over."

"And who's to say that he's back?"

"He could very well be. None of us saw him kick the bucket."

A ground bridge opened up, startling the trio. Heavy thudding could be felt through it as something came through it. Emerging out of it was the last person any of them wanted to see. Shockwave.

* * *

 **The return of Shockwave.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Back with an updated.**

* * *

The sight of the one eyed mech was unnerving and bitter. They all expected him to be offline and something not to worry about. Yet here he was, much to Wheeljack and Blurr's suspicions, online and in perfect shape. He observed the trio, knowing exactly what was in front of him.

Blurr shivered, too anxious and frightened to move. Wheeljack shoved Blurr back in an attempt to defend him. He wanted the blue speedster to feel some form of safety, knowing that Blurr was nervous. Ultra Magnus noted the movement, not approving of, but understanding why it was made.

However, that wasn't what the focus had to be on. Shockwave was. He had to be dealt with. Even if that meant they had to go at it alone.

"I had a feeling you would be here." Shockwave observed. "And you've brought exactly what I'm looking for." He took a step forward. "Hand over the speedster."

"I don't think so." Wheeljack refused, taking a step forward. "You are not getting him. Not when my spark still pulses."

Shockwave raised his blaster, aiming it at the Wreaker. It was clear that he was going to have to use force to get what he came for. Not that he wasn't prepared to do so.

"Stopping it can be arranged." Shockwave bluntly assured.

Wheeljack stood his ground. He wasn't about to let the one opticed mech intimidated. Blurr, on the other hand, was concerned. His slight twitch was proof of that. A servo hovered in front of Blurr, diverting his attention.

"Run." Ultra Magnus ordered.

"But…" Blurr began.

"Now!"

Knowing not to argue further, Blurr turned his attention away from the unfolding drama. The Ground Bridge wasn't too far, so he knew he could get help. As he started to make a run for it, Blurr's pedes were hit with a blast from Shockwave, causing him to trip and fall.

"Blurr!" Wheeljack gasped.

Blurr slowly sat up, flinching in pain. A servos rubbed the tender areas of his pedes. He moved his pedes to see if he could, noting the pain throbbing through them. Thankfully, they didn't seem too damaged, but they weren't in a good enough condition to walk soon.

"I'm fine." Blurr groaned.

Wheeljack turned his attention back to Shockwave, who was still indifferent. He was eyeing Blurr as though he was curious by the sight of him. Then again, it wouldn't be a surprise to them given he hadn't seen Blurr was transferred to the Decepticons' warship.

Shockwave seemed to push that thought aside, knowing that it wasn't something he could dwell on it. Reminiscing wasn't an option. And observation wasn't possible at this moment. Apprehending the target was.

"I can't have the experiment getting away." Shockwave deduced. "I can deal with injury, but he is not to leave this sight unless obtained. By force if necessary."

"Well, you're not going to get him." Wheeljack denied, running at Shockwave.

Shockwave was unfazed by Wheeljack's assertive response, ready to fight back. He took on a defensive state so he could evaluate the Wreaker's fighting style. When an opening was offered, Shockwave knocked Wheeljack back.

But in his absence, Ultra Magnus wasn't too far behind, which Shockwave wasn't too thrown off by. Ultra Magnus' stance was similar, but with just enough changes to make Shockwave change his approach.

The fight with them would continue for several minutes. Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack formulated a plan to take him down at the same time. Each one attacking from different sides. And though alone, Shockwave was able to hold his ground.

Shockwave grabbed Ultra Magnus' servo and cruelly pulled it off of him. Ultra Magnus yelled in pain, taking a few steps back. Shockwave went to finish him off, only for Wheeljack to jump in. In response, Shockwave fired his blaster through the Wreaker's side, causing him to fall over in pain.

"Ultra Magnus!" Blurr gasped. "Wheeljack!"

Both Autobots attempted to get up only to find Vehicons to surround the trio with Shockwave aiming his blaster at Ultra Mangus' helm. Most of the Vehicons surrounded Ultra Magnus will the few who weren't kept a close optic on Blurr. Shockwave eyed the duo with accepted victory.

"It is over." Shockwave decided.

Shouckwave turned his attention to Blurr and began approaching him with heavy steps. Anxiety built as Blurr tried to get up. His pedes continued to falter with each attempt he tried. His fruitless attempt to escape came to an end as Shockwave grabbed him and lifted him off of the ground.

"Let me go." Blurr demanded, tying to sound intimidating as he weakly tried to kick at Shockwave.

"That would not be logical." Shockwave flatly replied. "You are needed for tests. And with that blockage in your processor, leaving your genetic anomaly isn't something I plan to leave untouched."

The statement tugged slightly at Blurr's processor. He had a bit of a feeling that knew what Shockwave was talking about, but the predicament he found himself in took precedence over that. And when Shockwave began moving towards the bridge he came through, it furthered Blurr's anxiety. He tried to flail any part of his frame that could get Shockwave to let him go. But all it did was tighten Shockwave's grip.

"No, no, no." Blurr panicked.

Shockwave continued to walk through the bridge until both he and his hostage were gone. When it closed, the Vehicons' planned assault was interrupted as Bulkhead and Optimus entered the area. A miraculous call that Blurr was able to patch through.

* * *

 **Thought I would throw in Ultra Magnus losing his servo here since I haven't touched that topic yet. A bit different from what originally happened, but at least I had it happen.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here with an update.**

* * *

Restraints held Blurr to the examination table. Energon seeped from his frame. He was prodded and beaten not long after getting back to the Decepticon warship. Part of it was considered punishment while the rest had to do with restraining him. And once Blurr was restrained, Shockwave did a brief scan of him before injecting him with a sedative to knock Blurr and opening Blurr's helm to get a look at his processor. He found what he was looking for, the chip blocking out his genetic mode, but decided to leave it for the moment and harvest some Red Energon.

Shockwave silently entered the examination room, excusing the Vehicons watching the blue speedster. Blurr groggily regained consciousness, quite recently in fact, and weakly watched him make his approach. Blurr weakly tried to get out of his restraints, even though he knew it wouldn't work. He came to a stop as Shockwave stopped by his side.

"Good, you're online." Shockwaved observed. "You're recovering quickly, though lethargically. A side effect due to producing Red Energon no doubt."

"Why are you doing this?" Blurr sighed. "I won't give you anything, am not worth much, and have nothing. You might as well kill me."

When Shockwave didn't answer, Blurr thought he was considering it. Because as freighting as it was to think about on Blurr's part, he knew it was something that could very well happen. What was even more morbid was that Blurr would be happier with death than torture.

"As logical and tempting as that might sound," Shockwave contemplated, "you have more purpose alive."

Shockwave grabbed a drill activating it. It was small enough to leave little mark, but sizeable enough to make Blurr shiver. He could only imagine what Shockwave was planning and none of what he could think of was pleasant.

"For now though, I wish to operate on that processor of yours." Shockwave concluded. "Deactivating your crutch will be rather enlightening."

As the drill got closer to Blurr's helm, he began to squirm. He didn't want it getting anywhere near him. And with what Shockwave was implying, he did not want his processer drilled into and experimented on. It would awaken unpredictable impulses.

His restrained rebellion meant little to Shockwave. Blurr wasn't going to get away. And Shockwave didn't have the patience to wait any longer. Too much time had already passed in his processor and results had to be provided.

* * *

"He's alive?" Arcee anxiously repeated.

"Yeah, and he took the kid." Wheeljack confirmed.

Ratchet recently finished the repairs. It went well or as well as it could be given their resources. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough to save Ultra Magnus' servo, so he had to use the scraps they had to give him a new but limited replacement. At the very least, it worked, which was enough given the circumstances.

But even with the proper medical treatment give, neither Ultra Magnus or Wheeljack were in the clear. They still had to answer for the condition they were found on. As well as the disappearance of Blurr. Ultra Magnus was the one to drop the bombshell, feeling the most responsible for it.

"This is not good." Ratchet morbidly stated. "He could very well kill him for his escape."

"I don't think he will." Wheeljack analyzed, slowly standing up.

"And why not?"

Wheeljack folded his arms, recalling the scene. The fear on Blurr's face plate and what Shockwave said were still fresh in his processor.

"How he approached Blurr." Wheeljack stated. "As monotonous as he was, Shockwave seemed curious about something. Intriguing in fact." He glanced at Ratchet. "He said something about genetic anomalies and some sort of blockage in his processor. Would you happen to know anything about that, Doc?"

Ratchet was conflicted, even more so when optics fell on him. It was true that he was there when Blurr was born and knew more about the circumstances behind his and his Carrier's genetics. He just hoped it wouldn't come up. Especially with his capture ending and Shockwave's supposed demise. But that didn't matter now. Ratchet glanced at Ultra Magnus, then Optimus before continuing.

"As you know, his Carrier was a speedster and a former Decepticon." Ratchet began. "Her speed wasn't the only thing she passed along." He felt the wait of curiosity intensify. "Quickblade was part of a line of chaotic residents of Kaon. They possessed a trait that they demanded be breed with each offspring. An ability to wield high levels of strength and dexterity and a will to fight. Unfortunately, it also had unpredictable mood swings, unpredictable bouts of madness and fluctuating anxiety, which we all know Blurr was already a victim to."

"What is this funky little gene?" Miko inquired.

"We called it, Frenzy Mode." Ratchet stated. "Quickblade demanded that I suppress it. Especially with them planning on letting him join the Autobots. She didn't want her Sparkling to kill somebot accidentally and possibly being contained with Decepticons."

It was a lot to take in. A lot of information about a mech that some of the Autobots thought they knew.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Wheeljack coldly lectured.

"Because I made sure of it." Ultra Magnus stated, diverting the attention onto himself. "If he was going to be on our side, I had to make sure he was restrained."

"Did you approve of this?" Wheeljack asked Optimus.

"I only approved of his Carrier's decision, which I felt was justified." Optimus stated. "Regardless of whether or not their want for him to be an Autobot contributed to it, it matters not. We have to find Blurr."

* * *

Huffs and gasps were all that escaped from Blurr as his body shook. He was trying to restrain the rising urge to attack. To rage. Megatron and Shockwave watched him from the other side of the corridor. With the removal of the chip, neither on knew how he would react, and quite frankly didn't want to be close enough to find out.

"He refuses to let go." Shockwave observed.

"Impressive." Megatron complimented. "Though I question how long he can hold on. Is this normal? Especially for one who's had it suppressed as long as he has?"

"Unusual indeed, but not entirely unlikely. It could have been suppressed for so long that it hasn't had the chance to warm up yet."

"How much time do you think it needs?"

"Undetermined for now."

* * *

 **Adding small Author's Note here. Sorry I don't have much to add right now.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Giving Starscream and Knockout a little attention.**

* * *

"I can't believe that Megatron approves of Shockwave's experiment." Starscream complained. "He gave us a beating for that accidental excursion with Cylas."

When Starscream approached Knockout in his quarters, the last thing the red mech wanted was for the second in command to complain to him. He was peacefully buffing out a few scratches from a recent battle with the Autobots and was hoping it would stay that way. But Starscream had other plans as he dragged him around the ship.

"In hindsight, it was a bit of a troubling venture." Knockout stated, recalling the chaotic experiment. It was a test, but I really should have took more precautions."

"Still," Starscream argued, "I find it highly hypocritical that he would give Shockwave such leniency."

"But this was an experiment that you set free. One that Shockwave put a lot of time into. To be frank, I'm just surprised Megatron and Shockwave were so lenient with you."

What seemed like a walk without much direction quickly turned to one that did. They were now heading down the containment wing. Where Shockwave's experiment lied. A transparent window exposed a room in disarray. In the center was Blurr. He was in a panic as he tried to himself together.

A Vehicon would enter the room, looking as though he was going to coax him out of the room. Blurr keep his distance, scared. They could barely hear him warning the Vehicon to go away. But when the Vehicon refused and started walking towards him, something in Blurr snapped.

A servo plunged into the Vehicons chassis, grabbing onto the mech spark. With one quick and indifferent move, Blurr pulled it out. Knockout and Starscream were disturbed by the sudden shift in demeanor. Coupled with a near crazed expression in his optics, Blurr was a terrifyingly unpredictable force that no one saw coming. This was especially true with how stationary he was during his previous holding.

When the Vehicon's lifeless body collapsed, Blurr's demeanor shifted. He hunched back in fear as he realized what he had done. His optic flickered with fear, regretting what he had done. Sure, fighting Decepticons was an outcome of war, but ripping the spark out of an unsuspecting mech was disturbing.

Shockwave quickly and knowingly entered the room. Blurr shrank into the corner in distress. Shockwave noted the time it took to change, admitting that this round happened quicker than the last. It was made clear that Blurr was going to stay in this chamber for a few more trials, which Blurr didn't seem to like, but it gave him some sort of personal space.

Shockwave left the room to prepare the next test. As the door closed, Blurr unconsciously looked at the window, spotting the duo almost instantly. He wasn't too fazed by them, not even flinching. The near dead look in his optics disturbed Starscream and Knockout. It was almost as though he was looking right threw them. Blurr collapsed, going into a panic attack.

It was then that Starscream and Knockout decided to leave the scene. They turned a few corners before stopping. When they did, they began to process what they had just witnessed.

"That was unexpected." Knockout admitted.

"What was that?" Starscream questioned.

"I don't know. He shifted so suddenly that I don't even know what to make of it. It's unheard of."

Thudding caught there attention, causing them to look around. Looking around the corner, they saw Megatron. It was clear that he was looking for them, but didn't seem too responsive about it.

"Is there something you need?" Megatron inquired. "It isn't like your needed done this corridor."

"Call it curiosity." Starscream replied. "We wanted to see what was going on with our returned project."

Megatron didn't seem too impressed with Starscream's response. A suspicious glare burned into the second in command. Begrudgingly, Knockout knew he would have to step in to "defend" Starscream. And he would, knowing that it would to more or less avoid a scene.

"It's quite interesting." Knockout added, diverting Megatron's attention to him. "But, if you don't mind me asking, what do you hope to achieve from this?"

Megatron seemed a little less suspicious with Knockout. Still a bit suspicious, but not as badly. If anyone needed to know about the wellbeing of the prisoner, it was going to be Knockout. He would have to be anatomically familiar with it in the long run.

"For now, just know that what we plan to achieve is a useful tool to help our cause." Megatron stated. "Kinks have to be worked out and results need to be tested."

Megatron continued to move, turning back to the path he came down. He briefly paused, looking back at the duo.

"I will be sending you some schematics." Megatron stated, Knockout being the one it was directed at. "I expect you to study them carefully."

"Yes Lord Megatron." Knockout accepted.

The Decepticon leader nodded and continued on his trek. It left Starscream and Knockout to contemplate the situation they now found themselves in. Just when Knockout thought he was done with experimenting on anything Cybertronian, he was going to be given a potentially more dangerous subject. One that, to put it bluntly, could kill him without warning.

Starscream, on the other hand, decided to leave. He wasn't about to get pulled into this new venture. As far as the Seeker was concerned, his work in this particular area was done. When Knockout noticed Starscream leaving, he was flustered by it.

"Good luck doctor." Starscream sarcastically wished, as he continued to leave.

* * *

 **Had to throw in a zombie Cylas reference.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Back with the next chapter.**

* * *

Blurr was restrained in the medical bay awaiting Knockout's observation. After his systems overstressed, Shockwave wanted to get him looked at. With the results he was getting, he didn't was him going comatose or worse. And as much as Blurr needed it, he wasn't too fond of being in the position he was in.

Knockout entered the room with a reasonable amount of anxiety. When Megatron gave him the orders to inspect Blurr, he was concerned for both of their safeties, his especially. Not to mention all the time he had to spend studying the speedster's anatomy, which wore him out.

Knockout pulled up a seat and began his work. His first observation was that Blurr's systems were close to overheating. No doubt a result of the stress Shockwave had been putting him through. He also had some torn wires and some scratches. Nothing that Knockout couldn't fix.

As he worked, the silence began getting too eerie to Knockout. While the sounds of him chipping away at Blurr's issues, the silence from the speedster was unsettling. And an outburst was unpredictable.

"So, how are you?" Knockout inquired, trying to lighten the mood. "You're not too sore are you?"

Blurr's silence didn't let up. He continued to look at the ceiling, waiting for this brief moment of peace to end. His silence shot Knockout's attempted calm.

"I want out of here." Blurr stated.

"That I can understand." Knockout admitted. "But unfortunately, that's not what they've got planned for you. And we both know escape is not an option."

The silence returned, prompting Knockout to continue working. He patched Blurr up without much trouble and was as gentle as possible. When he finished, Knockout cleaned up his tools and put them away. All he had to do now was contact Shockwave to get him.

Blurr's body flinched, contorting uncomfortably, causing Knockout to pause. Blurr's arms began to twist, hoping to get out of the restraints. His optics grew cold and his face plate stiff.

Knockout took a few steps back, knowing what was going on. Blurr's condition was taking over. He glared at Knockout with a grim smile.

"I will get out of here." Blurr hissed. "And I think I'll kill you first."

His threat sent a chill down Knockout's frame as Blurr continued to squirm around. Not only did it scare him that the speedster could make such a threat, he was afraid that he could very well keep it. Intentionally or not.

Thudding once again distracted Knockout as Blurr went into a slightly unconscious lull. Shockwave entered the room. Not that Knockout was surprised, he had become accustom to his stride. And even with his emotionless stature, Knockout knew he was here for results.

"Is he stable?" Shockwave inquired.

"Yes." Knockout confirmed. "He had a shift, but he's fine. There wasn't much damage, so you can do ask you wish."

"Very good. Take the experiment back to his chambers."

Knockout eyed Blurr for a moment. In the back of his processor, part of him felt bad for Blurr. That this whole ordeal was troubling. But there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Fine." Knockout accepted. "I'll get him there shortly."

* * *

It became clear that the Autobots were set on stopping them and retrieving Blurr back. They have been rather unsuccessful, which was fortunate for them. It also gave Knockout time to study more of Blurr's anatomy either when he visited the medbay or when he had time to himself.

Knockout made his way down the halls of the Nemesis with no real sense of direction. But before he knew it, he found himself in the corridor holding the Predacons. It was a usually calm, though intimidating area. They kept to themselves for the most part, only reacting when Shockwave or Megatron entered the room.

However, this day didn't seem very lax. A group was circled around something. And as Knockout got closer to the action, he found out why. A touch looking Predacon was on one side and Blurr on the other.

"Do not go easy on him." Shockwave ordered. "He needs to learn to fight and let his power get reach its best point."

The Predacon nodded, accepting his request with pride. Shockwave took a step back, allowing the fight to start. The Predacon wasted no time running for the speedster, knocking him back with one hard punch.

Blurr attempted to avoid the hits, like Wheeljack had initially taught him and threw in puches that barely fazed the Predacon. However, that wasn't enough to stop the Predacon, who took advantage of his strength to beat Blurr into the ground. Knockout watched in disgust, feeling pity for the mech, while Shockwave patiently waited for results.

He didn't have to wait long as his infliction took over. Blurr let out a gnarled screech as he lunged at the Predacon. He hit the Predacon with another punch, this one hitting harder and causing him to hunch over in pain. Increasing his speed, Blurr continued to hit the Predacon with no mercy. And once the opening presented itself, Blurr drove a servo through the chassis of the Predacon, offlining him.

The scene silenced everyone as Blurr regained his composure. And while Knockout was familiar with the display, none of the other Predacons were. Blurr was such a small mech that doing something like this seemed almost impossible. More than anything improbable.

"Flawed, but promising." Shockwave noted.

* * *

 **Now I know updating this chapter took a little longer, but I want to let you know that I may put this on a mini/semi hiatus. By that I mean I'm going to take some time to conclude this in two chapters and I don't plan on updating this until I get them done. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but with me being kind of behind and me reaching a lull with this, I want to try and focus on finishing it.**


End file.
